


Thursday's Angel

by Xayna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Feminism, Feminist Cas, Feminist Dean Winchester, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel, I will update tags as I write, Incomplete, M/M, Masturbation, On Hiatus, Professor Castiel, Prostitution, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Castiel, Top Dean, but I don't want to give it all away, but going to be completed, please bear with me, prostitution!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayna/pseuds/Xayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a prostitute, even though he hates it. Cas is lonely in a new town and goes online to find himself some company for a night.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I don't know where this fic is going yet, but it's gonna be an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fic is going yet. Zero. Zilch. None. This fic is also incredibly self-indulgent. Bear with me while the characters go on feminist rants and drink copious amounts of coffee. xD I have some basic ideas for next chapter but after that, it's really all up in the air. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

only_an_angel_on_thursday:  
Hello. I’m new to town and need to let off some steam. Please message me back with your availability. I can’t wait to hear from you.

sexy_mechanic1:  
im available monday, thursday, and sunday after 6pm. can you send me your age and ethnicity so i know what to look for?

only_an_angel_on_thursday:  
Would Thursday night at 9pm work for you? I am a twenty-three year old white man.

sexy_mechanic1:  
perfect. incall or outcall?

only_an_angel_on_thursday:  
What does that mean?

sexy_mechanic1:  
where do you want to meet? my place, your place, hotel, etc.?

only_an_angel_on_thursday:  
My place is fine. I’ll send you my address on Thursday afternoon when I confirm the appointment.

sexy_mechanic1:  
perfect. ill see you then.

***

Dean shut his laptop and sighed, hanging his head and bracing his forearms on his knees. His day job was amazing; working as a mechanic in Bobby’s shop was the best job he could ever hope for. However, it wasn’t enough to support Sam and all of his extracurriculars, even with all of the extra hours he pulled. Bobby always gave Dean the same suspicious, sideways look when Sam mentioned his new dress clothes for Scholastic Bowl or how he was “majorly freaking excited” for the next club trip he was to go on, but Bobby rarely asked questions.

Bobby never asked where Dean was until the wee hours of the morning or how he got the red, mouth shaped bruises on his neck and Sam was too oblivious to notice and Dean was okay with that. He preferred to keep his second job, and the shame that came with it, to himself. Bobby used to ask what happened when Dean came home with a black eye or a split lip, but after Dean’s insistence that they all had come from bar fights with strangers who couldn’t hold their liquor, he stopped asking “How?” and started handing him the ice packs that mysteriously showed up in their freezer.

Dean pulled himself up out of his chair and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. He had an appointment tonight and he needed to be awake for it. His client the previous night hadn’t even wanted to start until 2am and he was understandably exhausted. He eyed the couch, weighing the pros and cons of taking a nap that late in the evening and decided against it. He’d buy a Red Bull on the way to the hotel and crash as soon as he got home.

He had just sat down on the couch with a battered copy of Cat’s Cradle when Sam came crashing into the house. He had two book bags, one slung over each shoulder, and two plastic sacks full of condoms hanging off of each arm. Dean raised one eyebrow and took a sip of coffee, waiting. Sam set all four bags of condoms on the couch next to Dean and sat the backpacks on the floor next to them.

“Some kids at school thought it would be funny to tape condoms all over the lockers of every kid on Scholastic Bowl,” Sam explained with a sigh. “And nobody else wanted to take them because their parents would kill them, even if they explained.”

Dean snorted into his cup before taking another sip. Sounded hilarious to him.

“Yeah, you laugh, Dean,” Sam muttered darkly. “But one girl started freaking out so bad, I thought she was going to have a legit panic attack, like you used to. I promised to take hers so she would calm down and before I knew it, I had everyone’s.”

“You’re a good kid, Sammy,” Dean replied, finishing the last dregs of his coffee and standing up. “What are you gonna do with all the rubbers?”

Sam flapped his hands and tossed his long hair out of his eyes. “I don’t know. Throw them away?”

Dean rolled his eyes. When he was in high school, he would have tried his damndest to use every single one of those condoms before they expired. Sam was a different kid, though, and Dean tried to raise him to have more of a life than Dean ever got to have. Not only that, but Sam was wired differently. Even if he was raised with a functional dad, Dean would never have been one for academics, preferring to work with his hands instead, and he’d always been more interested in sex than Sam seemed to be.

“Keep a few and I’ll toss the rest,” Dean lied. Really, he was going to store them in his room. Chances were that he’d use all of them before they expired.

Sam spluttered. “But, Dean!” he cried, outraged, cheeks filling with splotchy pink.

“I know, I know. You’re not into that thing yet, you’ve got school to think about, blah, blah, blah.” Dean rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, walking to the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee. “But I know how heat of the moment goes and I want you to have one if you need it.”

Sam rolled his eyes in a good imitation of his older brother and his pink face turned even redder. “Fine,” he grumbled, grabbing a handful of condoms and stuffing them in his pocket. “I’m going to my room to do homework.” He grabbed both backpacks and walked upstairs. Dean didn’t go back for the condoms until he heard Sam’s door shut.

Dean hurriedly grabbed all four bags of condoms and hid them in his closet. Thankfully, Sam and Bobby both respected his privacy enough that he didn’t have to try and hide them further. He ran back downstairs and quickly drained his second cup of coffee before looking at the clock and swearing.

“Sam!” he yelled in the direction of the stairs. He heard Sam’s door open.

“What?” Sam shouted back.

“I’m headed out for a few hours. There’s leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, shutting his door again. Dean sighed.

***

Thirty minutes later, he pulled up outside of a pay-by-the-hour hotel. His client, a thirty-six year old black man, would be arriving in fifteen minutes, if he were on time. Dean shut off his beauty of a car and took a moment to just breathe. He knew he could beef up his vetting and probably fend off most of the fuckers who tried to get a little too rough, but most guys around town didn’t like to give out much information and he got more clients that way. Plus, Dean could take care of himself. He always had.

He walked into the dingy office and smiled at the woman behind the desk.

“Dean,” she purred, sidling up to the counter. She was light haired, in her late fifties, and wearing way too much eyeliner. She’d been trying to get Dean to sleep with her for free ever since he became a frequent flier at the seedy motel, but Dean always smiled charmingly and turned her down with a flirtatious, “Maybe next time.”

“Room for two hours?” she asked with a grin that might have been intended to be flirtatious, but looked more creepily lascivious.

“You got it,” Dean replied with a cheeky grin.

She pulled out a key card and typed briefly on her ancient computer while Dean pulled out the exact cash. He’d been there so often, he knew exactly how much to pay.

He laid the cash on the counter and she didn’t bother counting before handing over his keycard. “Room 217, babe.”

“Thanks,” he replied, turning to leave.

“Oh, Dean?” He turned to look at the lady behind the counter. He realized he had never bothered to learn her name. He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Yeah?”

“If you have some time left over, I can go on break anytime.” She winked at him.

Dean had to repress the urge to shudder. He smiled and waved. “Maybe next time.”

He hurried into room 217 and sent off a quick email to his client, letting him know what room they were in and that he was there. He still had eight minutes before the man was supposed to arrive, so he slipped into the bathroom and prepared himself quickly. Two minutes after he’d pulled his pants back on, there was a knock on the door and his client walked in.

Dean was pleased when he saw the man walk in. The client didn’t look haggard or unkempt. In fact, he looked rather respectable in a button up dress shirt and slacks. He seemed confident and comfortable when he toed off his shoes before reaching into his pocket and laying a wad of twenties on the TV stand.

Dean stepped closer with a smile. “Right to business? My kind of man,” he purred seductively. He quickly counted the money, making sure it was all there before he shoved the bills in his pocket and moved toward his client, who was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean moved forward and kissed the man lightly on the lips. Most clients liked kissing, but it was best to go slow just in case.

This client didn’t seem to have a problem with it, if his return kiss was anything to go by. He was commanding, firm, and almost rough with his lips as his fingers deftly finished unbuttoning his shirt. Dean moaned into the kiss and undid the man’s belt.

“You have too many clothes.” The client’s voice was rough and deep and sent tendrils of electricity straight to Dean’s cock. Dean grinned, baring his teeth before shucking off his shirt and flicking the button open on his jeans.

Dean’s client pushed his own pants and underwear down his legs, but didn’t step out of them. He was still wearing a plain white tee shirt and his dark cock stood proudly against such a stark background. Dean made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat before dropping to his knees and getting to work.

Dean liked blowjobs. He liked getting messy and knowing that he was in control here, even if it seemed the other way around. He knew he was good at what he did, the groans and grunts he received only adding to his confidence and arousal. He was fairly hard and he palmed his cock while he sucked and bobbed his head repeatedly, keeping up a good rhythm. He worked his client’s cock for a solid five or ten minutes before he was pushed away.

“Bed,” the man commanded. Dean acquiesced quickly, disposing of his jeans and underwear along the way.

“How do you want me?” Dean inquired, looking at his client through his eyelashes from his seat on the edge of the bed. The man had stepped out of his pants and discarded his shirt en route to the bed. He rolled on a condom with an ease that spoke of much practice.

“On your front, ass up.” Dean bit his lip and flipped around, spreading his legs and pushing his ass in the air. The bed sagged behind him as his client positioned himself. Dean could feel the client’s cockhead teasing at his stretched hole and he breathed deeply, preparing himself for the inevitable burn.

Much to Dean’s surprise and pleasure, his client took his time easing into Dean. After he had bottomed out, the man started thrusting slow and shallow, slowly building into a pounding tempo. Dean keened as his prostate was hit intermittently, not enough for him to get off, but enough to sustain an erection.

Dean moved one arm under himself and started to pull at his cock in tandem with his client’s thrusts. Dean felt he was being split in two in the best kind of way when the man’s hips stuttered, his rhythm becoming erratic before stopping completely. Dean felt a long exhale against his back and squeezed his ass muscles, milking his client’s cock.

The client rolled off of Dean, reaching down to pull off the condom and tie it off before getting up to throw it in the bathroom toilet. Dean used the sheet to wipe the lube off his ass, trying to stay busy while the other man got dressed.

Soon enough, the client was dressed and laying down another twenty “for a job well done” before exiting the room, leaving Dean to lock the door behind him and take a shower.

After Dean felt clean enough and had put his clothes back on, he checked his phone. No new messages or missed calls and he still had an hour left on the room.

“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself, grabbing his keys and heading toward The Roadhouse.

 

***

The Roadhouse was a dive bar owned by Ellen Harvelle, an old friend of the family. When Dean wanted to let loose around friendly people, he went to her bar. He didn’t meet or pick up clients at The Roadhouse because it was like church; it was a sacred place to find absolution and peace.

Dean knew he should be at home with Sam. He should have been spending as much time as he could with his little brother before the younger Winchester spread his wings and flew across the country to college.

He knew he should be at home, but his skin itched with the need to cleanse himself in a way that a shower just would not do. His second job had left him feeling filthy - his client hadn’t even pretended to be interested in Dean getting off that night - and he needed to scrub himself clean with beer and too-loud classic rock.

Dean sat himself down at the bar and watched Jo, Ellen’s blond bombshell daughter, flirt with two drunk patrons at once. She glanced over and Dean waved, her face lighting up with a genuine smile.

She excused herself from her conversation and walked up to Dean. “Well, what’ll it be?”

“The regular, Jo,” Dean replied, a tired smile gracing his face.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked, pulling out a beer and pouring a shot of whiskey.

Jo and Dean had grown up together and if Dean were to tell anyone about his secrets, it would be Jo. He had a feeling that she knew more than she let on, but despite being one of the biggest gossips around, she had never said anything to anyone, as far as Dean could tell.

“Nah,” Dean said, downing the shot with barely a grimace. “Just had a shit night.” Dean scanned the bar, seeing the usual mix of regulars along with one man at the end of the bar, nursing a beer and staring at the bar as if it held the answers to the universe. “Who’s that?” Dean inquired, nodding his head at the unfamiliar face.

“Haven’t got much intel on him,” Jo replied with a glance over her shoulder. “All I know is that he’s new in town and has turned away three women who were interested in him. He’s been on that same beer since he got here,” she paused, looking at the clock behind her, “two and a half hours ago.”

Dean studied the man, sipping at his beer. His hair was dark brown and wild, his face drawn and melancholy. A tan trench coat laid over the back of his chair and his tie was pulled loose and left askew. He seemed fit enough, but it was hard to tell with his clothes all akimbo. The man looked like hell.

“Send him another beer from me,” Dean said, looking back at Jo. “Tell him he doesn’t have to be alone if he doesn’t want to, and feel free to let him know that I’m not a creep.”

Jo saluted him with two fingers and grabbed a beer before heading down to where the man was sitting. Dean watched the interaction shamelessly. Jo put the beer down in front of him and the man startled out of his reverie. She said a few words, motioned to Dean, and said a few more words. The man looked up, saluted Dean with his nearly empty bottle, and chugged the rest.

Jo moved on to serve other customers while Dean waited to see what the other man would do. So far, he’d only continued staring at the bar, but Dean had hope. He waited another five minutes, letting the atmosphere of The Roadhouse wash over him and peeling the label on his beer.

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye while the other man stood up abruptly, donning his coat and walking toward the smoking deck with his beer. Dean had never been much of a smoker, but he’d bum a cigarette or two if the mood struck him, and Dean had been stricken.

He walked outside, making eye contact and nodding at a few of the regulars. When he opened the door, a blast of cool air hit him. The night wasn’t particularly cold, but it wasn’t warm by any means, and Dean was glad he had worn his leather jacket.

The man that Dean had his eye on was sitting on a bench, pulling a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his tan trench coat. Dean moved to sit next to him, asking “Can I bum a smoke?” The other man nodded, handing Dean a cigarette and lighting his own before holding the lighter up to start Dean’s.

Dean inhaled heavily and let his breath out in a long, solid stream, watching the smoke billow out in front of him. “Thanks, man. The name’s Dean.”

“Castiel,” the man replied and whoa, dude had a deep voice. “Thanks for the beer.” Dean sat for a second, stunned at the man’s gravelly, bass voice.

Dean took another hit off the cigarette, then, without exhaling, said, “Looked like you were having a rough time,” the smoke rolling out from his mouth as he spoke.

“I recently moved here from out of state. Moving is always stressful, no matter how streamlined you’ve made the process.” Castiel took a drink of his beer and a puff from his cigarette, flicking the ashes onto the ground. “Several women have offered to “show me around” tonight,” he commented, using his first two fingers as air quotes. “But I think the only area they wish to show me is their bedrooms and I am uninterested.”

Dean chuckled. Castiel’s inflection and tone made him sound as though he were narrating a textbook, not holding a conversation at a bar. At that moment, Dean decided he’d try to befriend the guy instead of trying to fuck him. The dude didn’t sound interested, anyway.

“Sounds about right,” Dean replied, taking a hit off his cigarette. The nicotine was starting to make his limbs buzz and, coupled with the shot, he was feeling rather loose and open. “The women in here are usually either looking to get smashed or get laid. Sometimes both.”

Castiel nodded sagely, puffing on his cigarette. “Good to know. Is there any bar around where I would not garner such attention?”

“With a face like yours? Doubtful.” Dean dropped his cigarette butt and ground it out with his heel. “That’s not s’posed to be a come-on, by the way,” he added, almost as an afterthought. “Just a statement of fact.”

“I appreciate your frankness,” Castiel admitted, dropping his cigarette butt and downing the rest of his beer. “I much prefer coffee shops, but there are none open this late.”

“I could see you as a caffeine addict,” Dean replied companionably, taking a long drag from his beer.

“Can you?” Castiel asked with a quirk of his lips, eyes moving sideways to give Dean a full-body once-over.

Dean nodded solemnly. “I’m a closet addict myself. I can function without my first cup o’joe in the morning, but I’d really rather not.”

“That’s not true caffeine addiction, Dean,” Castiel chided in his rough voice. “True addiction is the inability to process sensory information before your first cup of coffee, or whatever your poison may be.”

“Whatever you say, Cas.” Dean smiled into the night, glad he’d come to the Roadhouse, even if all he got out of the night was a casual conversation about caffeine addiction.

The two men allowed a brief lull to interrupt their conversation before Castiel quizzically asked, “Cas?”

“Huh?” Dean ran a hand through his hair in confusion, before remembering his shortened version of his companion’s name. “Oh, right. Cas. Well, Castiel seemed like a mouthful, so…” He trailed off, not really knowing where he was going with that line of thought.

“Cas,” the dark haired man mused. “I like it. The only other person who has ever given me a nickname was my brother, and he insisted on feminizing the name to ‘Cassie.’ I was named after an angel, a warrior of god. A warrior, Dean. Such a name should not be feminized in order to bring shame. If it must be feminized, it should be in recognition of the strength of women, not as a grade-school bullying tactic.”

Dean waited to hear if Cas had anything more to say on the subject in silence, but Dean surmised he had already gotten off his soap box. “Sounds like something you’re passionate about,” Dean commented lightly.

“I am an adjunct professor of Women’s Studies,” Cas explained. “It would be remiss of me to not be a feminist as well.”

“That’s cool.” Dean was serious; he thought Castiel’s area of expertise was interesting. Dean figured himself to be a feminist as well, although probably a pretty shitty one, if he were honest with himself. It was just, after a few of Sam’s tyrades on women and their roles and rules throughout history, Dean had wanted to do a bit of research for himself. He’d found that women had been mistreated pretty much since the dawn of man and, after a few sessions of very serious introspection, he found he couldn’t, in good conscience, be anything other than a feminist. Women were the ultimate underdogs, and Dean had always had a thing for underdogs.

“You probably think I’m strange,” Castiel said with a heavy sigh.

“No,” Dean responded quickly. “Not at all. I was actually musing on my own introduction to feminism.”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow and waited in silence for Dean to continue. Dean began to speak, but wound up yawning instead.

“We may have to get coffee to continue this conversation,” Dean said instead. He checked his watch and found it to be nearing midnight. “I’ve got work in the morning,” he explained, standing. “And if I show up late or exhausted, my boss will have my ass.”

“I understand,” Castiel replied, following Dean’s lead and standing up. “I, unfortunately, have two weeks before I am to begin work.” He sounded almost upset and Dean didn’t like it at all.

“How about I give you my number and we can get that coffee sometime?” Dean offered, smiling. He noticed how close they were in height, Dean only having a couple of inches on the other man.

“That sounds good.” Cas pulled out an older iPhone, unlocking it and pulling up a new contact. He handed his phone to Dean, who entered his information quickly and gave the phone back.

“Nice to meet ya, Cas,” Dean said, moving toward the door. “Hope to hear from you soon.”

Castiel nodded, smiling softly at Dean. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean left, not quite understanding the feelings swarming in his stomach. Probably just the cigarette, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd and unedited. Any mistakes are my own.

Dean’s alarm blared, waking him from intense dreams of blue eyed men in tan trench coats. He slapped his hand onto his bedside table, reaching around his hand for his phone while his other arm covered his eyes. He grabbed the offending device and peeked from under his arm just long enough to turn off his alarm before slamming the phone back on the table and rolling onto his stomach. He covered his head with a pillow and groaned loudly into his sheets.

He dozed in and out of sleep for a while before waking up enough to look at his phone. Realizing he was late, he jumped from bed, throwing on the first clean-ish clothes he could find. He was going to work in an auto shop; he didn’t need to look pretty. He cursed as he realized he didn’t have time for coffee at home. Drive-thru coffee it was, then.

He made it to work only a few minutes late. Bobby glared at him from under the hood of his current project, but didn’t say anything and Dean was grateful. He grabbed a clipboard from the office, checking out the work that needed done. From the look of the list, he was going to be working late for a while. He sighed and got started.

Dean found it hard to concentrate. He was trying to fix someone’s transmission but found himself staring off into space, thinking about the man from the bar. _Cas,_ he reminded himself. _His name is Cas._

He pushed Cas out of his brain long enough to finish up on the transmission and move on to another project, but Cas stayed in the back of his head all day.

At lunch, he checked the email for his second job. He had a request from one of his regulars and a promotional email from the website he used to find clients. Dean found himself wishing his client was Cas, but reminded himself that he needed to pay for Sam’s college and pushed the thought away. He replied to the request quickly, agreeing to meet the next day at 9pm at the hotel he used for most of his appointments. He deleted the other email and got back to work, mind fully on the job.

***

After work, Dean went home and made dinner for Sam and Bobby before heading out to his appointment. He was snappish and grumpy all night, announcing that he was going out in a gruff voice as he slammed the door behind him. Once in his car, he put on his escort persona, practicing his smile and sultry looks in the mirror before driving to the hotel.

This client was predictable, arriving exactly five minutes after 9, staying just long enough to get them both off, and leaving a forty dollar tip after. Dean almost wished the client hadn’t bothered getting him off, too. He felt dirty, even after his shower.

He almost went back to the Roadhouse and looked for Cas, but he decided against it. He didn’t need to be distracted from his goal, which was raising Sammy and giving him everything he needed. He went straight home with the intention of sleeping immediately.

Bobby and Sam were still up, watching some documentary on World War 2, when Dean came back in the door. “Everything okay?” Sam asked cautiously from the couch.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. “Going to bed. ‘Night.” He shut his bedroom door with more force than he intended and he sighed. He toed off his boots and stripped down to his boxers before he slid under the covers on his bed.

He couldn’t help but feel his bed was extremely empty.

***

The next two days passed uneventfully; he worked late at the shop and then went home to make dinner for Sam and Bobby. He knew he could let someone else take care of dinner once in a while, but Bobby refused to let Dean pay rent or utilities, even though Dean knew he and Sam used enough power and water to make a big difference. Bobby didn’t seem to care, though, calling Dean an idjit every time he brought it up.

So Dean made dinner because he felt like it was the least he could do. He also managed to keep the house well-stocked as far as food items went. Sam had never complained and Bobby couldn’t cook anything more than a microwave dinner, so Dean felt useful.

It was Thursday and Dean had just finished work at the garage and was heading home to make dinner. Before he left, he checked his email and saw a message from only_an_angel_on_thursday. He sighed and opened the message.

only_an_angel_on_thursday:  
Are we still on for tonight?

sexy_mechanic1:  
sure thing. just send me your address and what time you want me to be there.

Dean stood for a moment with his head in his hand. He had hoped that the man would forget or not bother replying. He’d had a few good days with Bobby and Sam and didn’t want to run out on them again. To Dean’s surprise, his phone buzzed and he saw a new message.

only_an_angel_on_thursday:  
Can you be here at 10? My address is 702 Hunter Lane.

sexy_mechanic1:  
sure thing. i’ll see you then. any special parking instructions?

The reply was nearly instant.

only_an_angel_on_thursday:  
Parking in the driveway is fine.

Dean didn’t reply, just shook his head. He was going to have to GPS that one, unfortunately. It was probably in a trailer park or a shady area. He’d have to make sure to lock his baby. He thought about asking to borrow Bobby’s old pick up truck, but decided against it. Some nights, the only thing that kept him together after a shitty client was his Impala’s proud purr and the feel of leather under his fingers.

He got home and managed to make dinner on auto-pilot. He barely touched his food and though Sam noticed, he didn’t say anything. Dean was grateful for small mercies because he didn’t think he could handle Sam’s sass.

After dinner, Bobby declared that he would clean up and sent Sam and Dean into the living room. Sam pulled out some books and took up half of the couch with his homework and Dean flipped through the channels on the TV until he found a marathon of Doctor Sexy. They sat in companionable silence, even after Bobby came in and made a gruff sound of protest at the TV program.

At around 9:15, Dean went into his bedroom and locked the door. He shucked off his pants, grabbed the lube from his bedside table, and made quick work of opening himself up. He always liked to go prepared, just in case, and he’d only had one client who disapproved and requested that Dean remain unprepared the next time.

At 9:35, Dean was dressed with three condoms in his pocket and ready to leave. He pulled up 702 Hunter Lane on the GPS on his phone and found that he had just enough time to get there.

When he walked out of his room, he saw Sam looking up at him from the couch with his puppy dog eyes.

“What?” Dean demanded, already feeling defensive.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Out,” Dean replied, shrugging on his coat.

“But do you have to? I thought we could pop in Star Wars and veg out.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, Sammy,” he said softly. “I have to go. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

Sam rolled his eyes, the look on his face going from pleading to pissed off in an instant. “Yeah, whatever. Just go.”

Dean groaned loudly and left the house. He really did not need Sam’s shit tonight.

He started his baby up, resting the phone on the seat beside him after turning up the volume so he could hear it over the roar of his engine. Once he was ready, he pulled out of the driveway and started driving toward 702 Hunter Lane.

He passed some major parts of town before he turned off the main drag and started getting into a more residential area. He was surprised to find that the houses were all fairly nice, the kind of places that doctors and lawyers could afford.

When he finally pulled into his destination, he had only two minutes to spare. He looked around, surprised at how nice the place was. It was a two story home that wasn’t huge, but it was well kept with a nice garden in the front. Tall, white fence posts surrounded what must be the back yard and the walk up to the front door was clean and neat.

Dean knocked on the door three times, loudly, before seeing there was a doorbell. He was wondering whether he should ring it when the door swung open. He looked at the man and froze in shock.

“Cas?” he asked, astounded.

“Dean,” Castiel replied, confused but gracious. “Come in.”

Dean stepped into the entryway and noted that the house was sparsely, but elegantly decorated. He glanced around briefly, noting potential exits, before turning back to Cas and looking him up and down. He was dressed casually in jeans and a black, v-necked tee-shirt. He wasn’t wearing any shoes.

When Dean’s eyes reached Cas’s again, he noticed that the professor had also been giving him a once over. Dean smirked for a moment before schooling his expression into something more neutral.

“Uh,” Dean coughed gruffly. “If you want, I can go. I mean, I understand if this isn’t what you wanted.”

Cas looked pensive for a moment before his expression cleared and he asked, “Would you like something to drink? It’s a bit too late for coffee, but I have some beer in the fridge if you’d like one.”

Dean shuffled nervously. “Thanks, Cas, but I don’t drink and do,” Dean paused, gesturing between the two of them. “Well, this.”

Cas looked concerned briefly before understanding dawned on him. “Oh, Dean. I’m not going to sleep with you tonight. I admit, the plan was to have sex, but now that it’s you here, I’d rather have a beer and chat.”

“Oh.” Dean stared at the ground, a blush forming high on his cheeks. “If you don’t want to sleep with me, you can just say so and I’ll go home.” Cas didn’t want him. That _sucked_ because Dean definitely wanted Cas.

“It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with you, Dean,” Cas explained patiently, clasping his hands behind him. “It’s that I don’t want to have to pay you to sleep with _me._ I’d rather get to know you and see what happens.”

Dean looked up in surprise, catching the sincerity on the other man’s face. “Cas, I don’t do relationships. I can’t, not with what I do.”

Cas cocked his head to the side. “I haven’t offered a relationship. I simply want to get to know you.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, but you said you want to see where this goes. If this goes romantically, you gotta know before hand that I can’t commit.”

Cas smiled a small, secret kind of smile and Dean couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. “That’s fine by me.” The two men stood in not-quite-awkward silence for a few moments, before Cas cleared his throat and asked, “Would you like to come in for a beer?”

Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah, sounds good.” He kicked off his shoes and left them neatly by the front door before following Cas farther into the house.

The rooms were comfortable, but not over-the-top, and very clean. Dean was surprised when Cas bent down at his open fridge and gave him four options of beer. Dean chose the lighter of the beers and when he took a sip, he realized that he’d made the right choice.

Dean groaned in appreciation of the tangy, bitter flavor, eyes closed and head tipped back. He looked back at Cas and saw the man’s eyes were wide, his hand clutching his beer tightly.

“This is some good beer, man,” Dean commented happily.

Cas cleared his throat again. “Yes, well, I indulge what few vices I have.” He paused for a moment, studying Dean. “Let’s go out back,” he said eventually. “I’ve got a fire pit and a large back yard.”

Dean and Cas worked together to get the fire pit going. They didn’t say much other than, “Need some more kindling over here,” or “Fan it a bit more, she’s almost caught.” Once the fire was going, the two of them sat in the patio chairs, pulling them closer to the fire and closer together. Neither one opted for the swinging love seat.

Dean slouched in his chair and looked up at the sky, wishing he could see more stars. “Ya know,” he said wistfully. “The stars here leave much to be desired. When I was a kid, before my dad passed, he’d take us all over the country. When we were on the road, we didn’t always have money for a hotel, so Dad would take us to a deserted, dirt road and we’d sleep in the car. Man, you could see some stars from there.”

Cas tipped his head back and looked at the sky, dotted with only a few dim specks of light. “I admit, I haven’t spent much time outside of cities and I’ve never been camping. I’ve seen pictures of night skies filled with stars, but never in person.” Dean turned to look at his companion with surprise written all over his face.

“Seriously?” he asked incredulously. “Dude, you gotta. It’s one of the best things I’ve ever seen.”

Cas sipped his beer and turned to study Dean’s face. “I can think of a few things better.”

Dean smirked flirtatiously. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Cas answered seriously. “One, at least.”

Dean grinned, a fluttery feeling building in the pit of his stomach. They were quiet after that, both lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Cas broke the silence. “Tell me something about yourself that most people don’t know.”

Dean’s lips turned up in a self-deprecating smirk when he said, “You found it out tonight.”

“Other than that,” the other man insisted.

Dean was quiet for a moment, wondering how vulnerable to make himself. “I, uh,” he began, trailing off and almost losing his nerve. He cleared his throat and decided to go for broke. “I really like kids. I want a whole passel of ‘em one day, but I want to adopt. I want to take care of kids who’ve been abandoned, like my brother and I were. We almost ended up in the system for good, you know. We were in and out of foster homes for a year before Bobby was able to get custody of us. Those kids have it rough. I know I can’t save all of ‘em, but I wanna try.”

Cas smiled, the warmth reaching his eyes. “You’ll be a great father one day.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I dunno. Sammy, that’s my brother. He’s turned out alright so far, but I don’t know how much of that is nature and how much is nurture,” he admitted.

Cas nodded. “That’s a heavily debated question. It’s probably a little of both, but I’ve not been around kids much, so I couldn’t really say.”

“What about you?” Dean asked suddenly. “You tell me something that most people don’t know about you.”

Cas smiled shyly. “I really love bees.”

“Bees?” Dean echoed.

“Bees,” Cas admitted with a shrug. “They do so much for us and we take them for granted most of the time. Their whole social structure is fascinating and they’re such hard workers. I want to own a bee farm someday.”

Dean smiled widely. “I can see you in that hasmat-like suit, tending to your bee farm. You’d make a pretty cute farmer, ya know.”

Cas blushed. “Why thank you, Dean.”

“What got you into bees in the first place?” the other man inquired. “I mean, that’s not just something you come across every day.”

“Honestly?” Cas asked, sipping his beer. “I was in second grade and I had to do a project on them. I fell in love and stayed that way.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide and he laughed. “Since second grade? That’s some dedication!”

Cas grinned sheepishly. “I know it’s an obscure interest, but I’ve never been what one could consider normal.”

Dean quieted and looked Cas in the eye. “It suits you.”

They were quiet as they finished their beers. Eyeing Dean’s empty bottle, Cas asked, “Another?”

Dean glanced down at his bottle, and replied, “No thanks. I should probably get home, actually.”

Cas nodded and stood. “I’ll walk you to the door, then.”

They walked back through the house, stopping to toss the beer bottles into the recycling bin. When they reached the front door, Dean bent down and slipped his shoes back on.

“It’s been a nice night,” Cas said softly.

“I agree,” Dean replied, straightening up.

“Would you like to do it again sometime?” Cas asked somewhat hesitantly.

Dean’s smile brightened his face. “You’ve got my number. Shoot me a text or give me a call sometime. We can actually get that coffee.”

Cas returned the smile and agreed. “Coffee sounds good. Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.” Dean waited for a moment to see if Cas would make a move and when he didn’t, Dean opened the front door with an awkward wave before stepping out of the house and closing it behind him. He rushed to get into the Impala, taking comfort in the deep roar of her engine.

As he drove home, one thought kept tumbling around in his head. _Well that was unexpected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going! <3 Thank you all for all of your support so far. I plan on finishing this fic and now that my life has gotten back to normal, I should be able to write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> There is some intense discussion of feminism in this chapter. I'm not perfect; my feminism is a journey and I'm still learning. That being said, if I made any mistakes, please, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it. <3
> 
> I decided to write this chapter from Cas's perspective. I had no reason to, I just felt like it. Also, the first scene is shameless self-indulgence.
> 
> I'm updating the tags to add masturbation and whatever else I think needs to be added. If anyone thinks there should be a tag that I don't have, please let me know!
> 
> This is un-beta'd and unedited. All errors are my own.

Cas was hyper and _horny._ Apparently, the three cups of coffee he’d drank in the last hour went right to his dick because he was in a state of pure desire. He’d fuck a hot apple pie if he had one available but he was at work and the whole situation was _not okay._

His mind traveled to Dean, which wasn’t unusual these days. He tried not to focus on the way Dean’s lips looked around the rim of his beer or the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he took a long pull from his drink.

Cas groaned and pressed his palm firmly on his dick, in the hopes it would stop aching so much. It didn’t help. He looked at the clock and decided that he had enough time to go home for a quick jerk before his next class. He didn’t bother bringing anything from his office; he just adjusted himself so it wasn’t so glaringly obvious what his problem was and grabbed his keys before leaving, almost forgetting to lock his office door after him.

Cas walked quickly to his car, avoiding everyone’s eyes and praying to any god that existed that nobody noticed his awful erection. Once he got to his car, he fumbled with the key fob for several moments before finally unlocking the door and starting her up.

He drove home faster than the speed limit allowed, but he didn’t care. He barely made it into his house before he was unzipping his trousers and grabbing at his hard cock. His mind immediately went to Dean as he began pulling on himself roughly. He imagined Dean on his knees, looking into Cas’s eyes with his lips around Cas’s cock, and suddenly, Cas was coming, Dean’s name on his lips like a prayer.

Cas’s knees gave out and he slid down his door until he was seated on his entry way floor, bare ass soaking up the coolness of the tiles. He looked down at his ruined pants and shirt and couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He looked at his watch and decided he had just enough time for a shower and a change before he had to get back to his next class. If he was a minute or two late, nobody would care, anyway.

***

Castiel loved being a professor. His favorite part of his job was helping young people figure out what they believed and how to turn belief into action. His most requested class was about intersectional feminism and that class was incredibly difficult for him because he was a white, middle class, cisgender man. He couldn’t impose his own opinions at all; instead, he introduced the class to people who were oppressed by society and the people around them for being different than the accepted norm. He let his materials speak for him and focused his efforts on explaining concepts that his students found difficult to grasp without bias or judgment.

It was not always easy.

Cas was attempting to explain what “white feminism” meant and how it impacted people outside white feminism’s grasp. “It’s not that all white feminists practice feminism. White feminism is a mode of thought, not a group of people.”

Not even a beat passed before Tristan, one of his most outspoken students and a white, cisgender male, replied, “Yeah, but aren’t you labeling white people as a problem when you say white feminism?”

Cas took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, not at all. It’s called white feminism because it focuses mostly on the problems of white, middle class, cisgender women and ignores the issues faced by people who are nonbinary, of color, and financially disadvantaged. There are a world of issues faced by people that are not advocated for by white feminism.”

Tristan thought for a moment. “So you’re saying they don’t have the same problems?”

Castiel wondered if this kid had been paying attention in his class at all. He straightened the papers on his desk and reined in the urge to roll his eyes before looking back up to face the class. “No, not at all. In fact, the abuses faced by people are not equal. Women of color, for example, make less money than white women for the same work who, in turn, make less money than men.”

“Then they need to ask for raises!” Tristan exclaimed, raising his hands in an exasperated gesture and letting them fall back down to his desk. “The wage gap is a farce. Women only get paid less because they don’t ask for raises or negotiate their pay when they get hired.”

Suddenly, Maria, one of his most passionate students, stood up and turned to Tristan. “You wanna know why women don’t ask for raises or negotiate pay when they get hired? I’ll tell you. It’s because we have been conditioned since we were babies, literally babies, to be quiet and submissive. We’ve been taught that being assertive is a masculine trait and that we should be grateful for what we’re given. We’re taught to apologize for having our own thoughts and opinions. We’re taught that our place is wherever men want us, which is usually out of sight or as sex objects. We aren’t valued, not like men are, so we’re payed less. And women like me, women of Hispanic heritage, get paid even less.”

Cas caught Maria’s eye and nodded, a small smile on his face. Maria was passionate and intelligent. If he asked her right now, she could probably give him the statistics for the wage differences between white men, white women, black women, and Hispanic women. He wouldn’t, though. He didn’t want to interfere with the dialogue happening amongst the students.

Tristan didn’t seem to have much to say about that. He managed to hold onto his indignation long enough to stutter out, “How - how do you know?”

Sam, a nonbinary student, spoke out. “Because we’ve lived it. I was assigned female and I grew up with female conditioning. One of my first lessons was “Don’t talk when Daddy talks.” That grew to ‘Don’t talk when men are talking’ and eventually included my peers and men younger than me. If they interrupted me, I halted what I was saying and didn’t try to make myself heard. It was stifling. When I started dressing more masculinely, that changed. Men listen to me now, until they learn that I actually have a vagina and boobs under this binder. They don’t interrupt me nearly as much and my words are actually valued and that’s fucking stupid. Literally nothing about me has changed, except for my clothes and my hair cut.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, but Cas could see several students nodding their heads.

“Let’s do an experiment,” Cas offered. “Everyone close your eyes.” He waited until he saw everyone’s eyes shut. “Okay, now raise your hand if you’ve ever been silenced by or for a man.”

Over half the class raised their hands. “You may put your hands down and open your eyes.” Cas scanned the room, seeing a few people giving their peers the side-eye.

“Out of the twenty of you present, fourteen raised their hands.”

He let that sink in.

“Do you think that might be a problem?” As if someone was listening for the most impactful moment to interrupt his class, the campus bell rang.

His students began packing up their things, some looking more upset than others. He lingered behind to make sure everyone got out of class safely and to see if there were any questions for him. The end of class made a turn for the emotional and he wanted to make sure he was present for his students, should they need him.

Nobody lingered and Cas gathered his things. He already had his office hours, so he was free to go for the day. He dropped by his office to gather a few more things and put them in his satchel before heading back to the staff parking lot. As he walked to his car, he decided to call Dean. He could really use a cup of coffee right about now.

***

“Hello?”

Dean’s voice was sexier than Cas was prepared for. Even over the phone, he sounded sultry and inviting. Cas had to clear his throat before he could speak.

“Dean? This is Castiel.”

“Hey, Cas!” Dean’s voice sounded bright and excited. Cas’s heart sped up and the butterflies in his stomach went into overdrive. “I thought you’d never call!”

Cas chuckled, deep and throaty. “It’s only been three days since we last saw each other, Dean.”

“I know, I know. So what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee with me,” Cas offered.

Dean responded immediately. “When?”

Cas looked at the clock. It was 4pm. Chances were that Dean was still at work, but Cas decided to go for it anyway. “Now?”

Dean laughed. “How about we meet in an hour. I just got done with work and I need to go home and shower and change.”

Cas nodded before he realized Dean couldn’t see him. “That sounds amenable to me. I believe I’ll go home and change, as well.” _And maybe masturbate one more time, just to be safe._

“How about Heavenly Grounds on Simmons Street?” Dean asked, oblivious to Castiel’s internal discussion. “They roast their own beans and you can’t get a better cup of java.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you there in an hour.”

“See ya, Cas.” Castiel hung up and tossed his phone onto his passenger seat. He needed to hurry if he was going to do all he needed before he saw Dean again.

***

Castiel was ten minutes later than their allotted hour when he finally put his car into park outside of Heavenly Grounds. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and took a deep, steadying breath. He could do this. _I can do this._

He walked into the coffee shop and spotted Dean sitting in the back corner. Cas had a moment of panic when he realized he didn’t know whether to get his coffee first or speak to Dean first. He’d walk by the register before he got to Dean, so he decided to get his coffee first.

Cas ordered a large black coffee and paid. He turned to look at Dean again and watched as he typed on his phone. Dean’s face was scrunched up in concentration, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Cas smiled faintly at the picture Dean made.

The barista handed Cas his piping hot coffee and he made his way to the armchair Dean was occupying. There was a small table where Dean had laid his coffee, still steaming, and then another armchair that Cas sunk into.

Dean looked up, his face first showing confusion and then brightening into excited joy. “Cas!” he exclaimed. “Good to see you.”

Cas set his coffee down on the table and grinned. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

“Nah, you’re good” Dean replied magnanimously. “I haven’t been waiting long. Spent more time trying to decide what I wanted. Sammy turned me on to frothy, milky drinks and I have a hard time saying no sometimes. I never knew a cappuccino could taste so good.”

Cas laughed quietly and nodded. “I’ve tried everything on the menu at one point or another, and a few things that aren’t on the menu. Everything is good.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “They have a secret menu?” he demanded.

“When your brother’s the owner, yes,” Cas agreed.

Dean looked at him askance. “Your brother owns this place?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. It was his first coffee shop. He’s moved onto creating a chain now, but this place is still his first love.”

“I respect a man who’s built his own business from the grounds up, coffee pun intended.” Cas laughed loudly and received rude looks from the barista and several other patrons.

“Shh,” Dean reprimanded, a large smile on his face and laughter in his voice. “They’re gonna get their pitchforks out if you keep laughin’ like that.”

Cas picked up his coffee and sipped; it was on just this side of too hot to drink, just as Castiel preferred it. He kept his hands wrapped around the mug, enjoying the warmth. “Let them come,” he insisted. “I’ll fend them off with nothing but scalding coffee and my wits.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t think that’d keep them away for long.”

“Probably not,” Cas agreed.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, sipping their coffees and taking in the atmosphere. Castiel was glad that he could have these silences with Dean. He’d always had trouble with people who felt they had to fill every silence with mindless chatter.

“So you have at least one brother,” Dean began. “Do you have any other siblings?”

Cas nodded, sipping from his half-empty mug. “Yes, I have another older brother and a younger sister.”

Dean nodded. “Do you get along with them?”

Cas shrugged, waving his free hand dismissively. “Gabriel, the owner of this shop, is a pain in the ass, but in a good way. I can tolerate him in moderate amounts. My second oldest brother, Luci, disappeared ten years ago and nobody’s heard from him since. Anna, my sister, was my partner in crime growing up. We’re still close and talk several times a week.”

“That’s cool. I’ve got one brother, Sam. I know I’ve talked about him before. I’ve been taking care of him since my Dad left us. He’s… he’s somethin’ else.” Dean’s face transformed from content to fierce pride in the span of a few words. “He’s so smart, ya know? I have my second job so I can make sure he can take every opportunity he gets. He’ll change the world one day, I know it.” Dean smiled into his coffee.

“I’m sure he will,” Cas said quietly. He finished his coffee and set his cup on the table. “He sounds like an amazing young man.”

“He really is,” Dean agreed. “Hey, you wanna get out of here? I’ve got some caffeine in my system and I’m ready to go walk or something.”

Cas nodded. “Sounds good. Where would you like to go?”

Dean stood and stretched, a small strip of skin showing between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his sinfully tight jeans. Cas’s dick twitched in interest and he willed it to stay soft. He could not deal with a boner right then.

“Wanna go play some putt-putt golf?” Cas stood and came face-to-face with Dean’s infectious grin.

“I’ll kick your ass, just to warn you.”

Dean scoffed. “Like hell you will. I’m master of putt-putt.”

Cas shook his head. “Prepare to be embarrassed.”

***

Dean was not fucking around when he said he was good at putt-putt. After his twelfth and final hole-in-one, Cas conceded victory.

“I’m impressed,” Cas admitted reluctantly. He’d made a hole-in-one in every hole except one which left him with a score of 13 as opposed to Dean’s perfect 12.

“I told ya,” Dean purred, leaning into Cas’s space. “I’m good at this.”

Cas nodded, his eyes on Dean’s lips, pink and full and delicious-looking. He licked his lips and saw Dean’s eyes flick down, his pupils growing large. Cas had less than a second to decide if he was going to try for a kiss and decided that yes, he totally was.

Cas moved closer, his lips close to Dean’s, but not touching. He wanted Dean to push through the last few millimeters of space and make their lips touch.

Cas wasn’t disappointed. When the other man’s lips touched his, Cas exhaled a breath of relief, eyes fluttering closed. The kiss was soft, chaste, and short. When Dean pulled away, Cas took a moment before opening his eyes again.

He looked at Dean and saw the picture of beautiful arousal. Dean’s eyes were heavily lidded, pupils completely blown. His cheeks were softly pink, his fingers touching where Cas had kissed him. A quick check down showed that there was a suspicious fullness in the front of Dean’s jeans.

Cas smiled gently, reaching a hand up to brush Dean’s hair away from his face, although the man hardly needed it.

“You’re beautiful,” Cas said and Dean blushed brighter, waving a hand around dismissively.

“Would you like to go somewhere a little less… public?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas thought for a moment. “Not today,” Cas answered. “I think I want to draw this out,” he added with a cheeky wink.

Dean groaned. “Cas, you’re gonna kill me.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean. I’m going to bring you alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow build. A very, very slow build, but I promise it will be worth it. I'm still deciding whether or not I'm going to have Cas's family make an appearance or not.
> 
> You guys have been so amazing with your comments. Please keep them coming! I literally sat down and wrote this whole chapter tonight because I got two comments and got super excited to write. I LOVE YOU ALL <3 MUAH


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for homophobic remarks and violence.

Cas:  
How do you feel about Mexican food?

Dean:  
i feel pretty good about mexican food. y?

Cas:  
I’m making Mexican food tonight. You’re invited.

Dean:  
o rly? date on a school night?

Cas:  
You do realize that I’m not in school, right? You do understand that I’m the teacher?

Dean:  
still, gotta be rested 4 those unruly kids

Cas:  
Are you coming or not?

Dean:  
what time?

Cas:  
7:30

Dean:  
i can make it, but i’ll have to leave for work round nine

Dean:  
that gonna be a problem?

Cas:  
Of course not. I’ll see you at 7:30.

Dean:  
cya

Dean groaned as he checked the time. He technically had fifteen minutes left on the clock, but he his day had been really slow and he hadn’t had any real work for about an hour. He would have left sooner, but he didn’t want Bobby thinking he was skipping out on the job and somebody had to clean the place.

Still, fifteen minutes wasn’t too bad. It’s not like he’d get anything important done in fifteen minutes, even if someone walked in the door that second and needed someone to look at their car. With his decision made, he put away his cleaning supplies and went to the break room to clock out.

As soon as he got home, he headed straight for the shower. He could hear music on in Sam’s room and wondered if the kid was studying or had music on just for the joy of listening. Knowing Sam, he probably had his nose in a book and was studying some obscure topic that his classes hadn’t even covered. Dean sighed and shook his head. That kid needed to get out more.

Dean showered thoroughly, doing a quick and incomplete prep of his ass in expectation of his “date” after his date. He paused halfway through, leaning his head against the shower wall and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Cas didn’t seem to mind his second job, but how long would that last? When would Cas start getting jealous of the time requirements and the attention Dean gave to other men? When would Cas demand that Dean choose between their relationship and Dean’s income?

Dean was really starting to like Cas and that comment he’d made at the putt-putt place about making Dean come alive? That had really thrown him. He wasn’t prepared for that and didn’t know how to take it. Did Cas think Dean needed to live more? That Dean wasn’t fulfilling his potential? Because if so, then fuck that. Dean had tried to live up to his dad’s impossible standards and failed; he wasn’t about to set himself up for the same kind of failure again.

Dean stopped himself because it wasn’t fair of him to read that much into Cas’s words. Maybe the man just meant really good sex. Dean didn’t know and decided that he didn’t care. He had fun with Cas and that’s all that mattered.

He rinsed the last of the conditioner he was using as lube off his fingers and turned the shower off. He toweled himself dry and dressed in record time, but as he looked at himself in the bathroom’s full length mirror, he decided he needed to change.

First, he put on dress slacks and a button up shirt, the kind of thing he’d wear to one of Sam’s award ceremonies. He decided he looked too stiff for a dinner at home, so he put on his nicest jeans and a button-up plaid shirt. It still seemed like too much, so he put on his favorite ACDC tee shirt and sneakers and called it good.

By the time he’d finally gotten dressed, it was past time for him to leave. “Shit,” he swore, looking at his watch as he knocked on Sam’s door.

Sam opened up and waited expectantly for Dean’s excuse. Dean almost gave the standard, “Going out, see ya later,” but he decided that his brother deserved more.

“I’m going on a date,” Dean said gruffly, awkwardly. “Don’t wait up.”

Sam’s eyes lit up and a wide smile broke over his face. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Dean shuffled his feet and coughed. He was about to reply, but Sam beat him to it. “Lucky guy?” he guessed, eyes exuding curiosity and interest. When Dean made no reply, Sam continued. “Hah! So it is a guy. It’s okay, Dean, I’ve known you were into guys since, well, forever.”

Dean choked on his inhale. “You… what?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, unfazed. “You showed me Star Wars for the first time and kept gushing about Han Solo. I’ve known ever since.”

 

“You…” Dean began, his thoughts a whirl of confusion and denial. “You little shit.” He grinned and pulled his younger brother into a headlock, planting a solid noogie on top of Sam’s mop of hair. “You’re a little shit and you need a hair cut,” Dean said as he released his brother.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam agreed. “Whatever you say. Are you going to go on this date or what?”

Dean swore again and abruptly turned toward the stairs. He waved his hand in Sam’s direction, shouting, “Don’t wait up!” one more time before exiting his house.

***

Dean pulled up to Castiel’s house ten minutes late, cursing himself the entire time for trying on his whole wardrobe before settling on something. He hated being late; not only did it go against the grain for him, but it also meant less time he could spend with Cas.

He shut off his Impala and jogged up to the front door. He’d barely knocked when Cas threw open the door with a large smile. His hair was in complete disarray and his clothes were rumpled and creased. Dean grinned because he thought Cas looked completely delectable.

“I hope dinner looks as good as you,” Dean commented in his most sultry voice as he slipped past Cas into the foyer. Cas blushed and Dean’s grin stretched.

Cas flapped a hand, as if to slap away Dean’s words, and said, “Food is almost ready. Come into the kitchen.”

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen where some delicious smells were floating through the room. Dean inhaled deeply and groaned loudly. “Cas, man, if your food tastes as good as it smells, I may never leave.”

Cas snickered as he stirred something on the stove. “Maybe that was my plan all along, yeah? Seduce you with my cooking so you could never leave.”

Dean moved in behind Cas, standing so his front was almost, but not quite, touching Cas’s back. He looked over Cas’s shoulder and groaned again, deep and guttural. “Your plan may just work.”

Cas inhaled sharply, leaning back so that they were brushing against each other. “Food’s ready,” he replied, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and moved to get plates from the cupboard. “Help yourself,” he offered, motioning to the food on the stove. He informed Dean of what was in each pan, the condiments already set out on the island, and Dean went about making himself two large tacos.

While Dean was dishing up his food, Cas moved to the fridge. “What can I get you to drink?” he asked. “Beer?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I don’t drink before I go to work. But thanks.”

Cas nodded in understanding and offered his non-alcoholic drinks. “I’ll just take a water,” Dean decided.

After Dean got his food, he stood in the kitchen awkwardly, holding his plate of tacos, not knowing where to go. Cas saw him and said, “I thought we’d eat in the living room, if that’s okay with you.”

“Perfect,” Dean agreed and went to make a spot for himself on the couch. He was just getting settled in when Cas appeared, sitting close enough to Dean that he could reach out and touch at any time, but not close enough that they were constantly touching.

Dean took a bite out of his taco and moaned. “This is so good. I’m never leaving.”

Cas grinned around his own burrito and swallowed before asking, “I thought you had to work?”

Dean froze for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. He set his taco down and turned to his date. “Speaking of work,” he began. “I’m not quite sure where you stand on that.”

Cas shrugged, setting his own food down before responding. “It’s part of your life. I have no authority to ask you to stop, nor would I. It’s none of my business but as long as you’re safe, I encourage you to keep working.”

Dean tried to keep the confusion off his face, but he wasn’t successful because Cas continued.

“It’s not a big deal to me. I don’t consider sex work a lesser job and I don’t consider you a lesser person for having that job. I don’t think monogamy is the only functional way to have a relationship, either.”

Dean’s confusion melted into something warm and terrifying, so instead of replying, he went back to eating his tacos. “Dunno if I’ve told you yet,” Dean said with his mouth half full of food, “But your food is delish.”

“And your manners are horrid,” Castiel responded with a wide grin. “Glad you like it, though.”

Dean nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments before Cas offered to put on the TV. Dean agreed and they wound up watching an episode of Star Trek.

“I was always more of a Star Wars guy, myself,” Dean mentioned as the credits were playing. At some point during the show, both men had placed their now-empty plates on the side tables and Cas had wound up leaning heavily into Dean with Dean’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Cas looked up at Dean and Dean looked down at Cas. Their eyes caught and held for several very long, long moments before Dean leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Cas’s. Cas opened his lips and caught Dean’s bottom lip between them. Dean moaned lightly as Cas swiped his tongue over Dean’s caught lip.

Cas pulled away with a small smile and a blush high on his cheeks. He extricated himself from Dean’s grip, licking his lips as he went. “As much as I’d love to continue, you’ve got work.”

Dean groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Never before has being a prostitute cock blocked me.”

Cas laughed, low and rumbly. “I suppose not.”

***

Dean finished prepping himself mere moments before his client stumbled in the door. The man was obviously drunk and Dean steeled himself for a difficult time.

“You ready?” the man demanded, already undoing the button on his pants.

“I prefer to do business before pleasure,” Dean purred, hoping a soft demeanor would work with this man. It, unfortunately, did not.

“Take yer damn pants off and bend over. I’ll pay ya when I’m done.”

Dean decided to change his tactic and give it one more try before he walked out. He puffed out his chest, stood tall, and demanded, “You pay first or I’m out of here.”

The client didn’t like that much. “You think you can make demands of ME, you little faggot? You sold me your goddamn body and I plan on taking it!” The man charged Dean and Dean ducked easily out of the way.

Dean didn’t need money so much that he couldn’t afford to leave a drunk client behind. He bent down to grab the small duffel bag he left by the door but before he could straighten up, he got a boot straight in the ass and was thrown forward into the dresser. Sharp pain exploded in his head and he careened into the wall. He stood up straight just in time to see his client’s fist coming right at him. He didn’t have time to block it or move, so he braced himself for the impact.

The force from the punch knocked Dean’s head back into the wall and he felt pain erupt on both sides of his head. He spun in time to block the next punch and laid one solid hit on the attacking man and he crumpled. Dean swore quietly and grabbed his bag, leaving as quickly as he could.

He got in his car and threw it into drive, tearing out of the parking lot as fast as he could and not paying attention to where he was going.

***

Cas’s house was dark when Dean pulled up. He hadn’t realized where he was headed until he was parked in Cas’s driveway. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He’d only been gone for forty minutes; chances were good that Cas was still awake.

Dean stared at his lap for a long time until he was startled by three loud taps against his passenger window. He looked up to see Cas looking at him with smiling fondness that quickly turned into concern.

“Dean?” Cas asked. “Are you okay?” Dean nodded, looking down at his hands again. Cas rapped on the window twice more and when Dean looked up at him, he demanded, “Come inside.”

Dean stepped out of the car and winced as the cool night air hit his face. He walked slowly to the door where Cas was already waiting for him.

Cas lead his injured friend straight to the bathroom, where he administered first aid to the cut on Dean’s forehead and checked Dean’s scalp for blood. When he found none, he leaned against the sink and sighed.

“How often does this happen?” His voice was loud in the quiet house.

“Not often,” Dean replied more quietly.

“Is there any way to make you safer?” Cas closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

“Not without sacrificing a huge chunk of cash,” Dean replied honestly.

“I see.” Cas took a few long breaths before he crouched down so he was standing level with Dean, who was seated on the toilet. “Thank you for coming to me. I’m glad you trusted me enough to come here and you’re always, always welcome.”

Dean sighed. “Honestly, I didn’t really know where I was going when I left. I was just as surprised to find myself here as you probably were.”

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand in both of his own, rubbing it softly. “I want you to know that if anything like this ever happens again, you’re welcome here. You’re always welcome here.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, thanks.”

Cas stood up, still holding Dean’s hand. He tugged lightly. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Cas?” Dean asked in confusion.

“I have two guest bedrooms if you’d like,” Cas began authoritatively. “Or you can sleep with me. I’m fine with whatever you choose, but I don’t want you to drive until the swelling in your eye goes down. After you lay down, I’ll get an ice pack for you.”

Dean nodded, but made no other movement. Cas crouched down again and pressed his lips gently onto Dean’s cheek. “Would you like to sit in the living room for a while?” he asked softly. “Drink some juice and watch Star Wars?”

Dean nodded and finally moved to stand. Cas moved out of the way, still holding onto Dean’s limp hand. They moved into the living room and Dean sat heavily on the couch. Cas entered soon after, holding a glass of orange juice and an ice pack covered in a dish towel.

Cas handed both items to Dean in silence before going to the DVD player and inserting Episode IV. Dean hissed as the ice pack touched his aching eye, but quickly relaxed into the sensation. Cas sat next to Dean, encouraging him to drink his juice while he pressed play.

This time, Dean curled up into Cas’s lap, his head pillowed on Cas’s thighs after he’d finished his juice. Halfway through the movie, Dean began snoring softly and Cas stroked his hand through Dean’s hair. Cas waited out the rest of the movie before waking Dean up, but he wasn’t paying attention to the screen. Instead, he watched the way Dean’s eyelids would flutter at an explosion and how his exhales were long and even.

“Dean,” Cas whispered softly while the credits played. “Dean, let’s get you to a bed.”

Dean turned and curled into Cas’s stomach. He grumbled something Cas couldn’t make out and then went back to snoring softly. Cas chuckled and shook Dean’s arm. “Dean, sweetheart, you need to sleep in a real bed.”

Dean grunted and sat up, his hair in disarray and his eye shining blue. “Where do you want to sleep?” Cas asked casually.

“Wiff you,” Dean replied, sleep rumpled and soft.

Cas smiled softly and took Dean’s hand. “Let’s go, then.” He shut off the TV and DVD player and led Dean by the hand upstairs and to the master bedroom. He helped Dean out of his pants and shirt and left him in just his boxers. He tucked Dean in, who was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, before he stripped down to his boxer briefs and slid under the covers.

He spent a long time staring at Dean and wondering what had happened before he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally headed in the right direction. Please comment, leave kudos, whatever you're comfortable with. It gives me the will to keep writing. <3 I love you all and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of sexual and physical abuse and other sexist remarks
> 
> OKAY FRIENDS This chapter is a bit longer than my other ones and Dean and Cas don't actually interact much at all, but some serious stuff got hashed out, so there's that. This chapter is intense, I'm warning you now. It was both incredibly hard and incredibly easy for me to write.
> 
> ALSO, I realized that there is no way in hell that Cas would be so young and be a professor at a university. SO from here on out, Cas is 28 years old, which is still kinda stretching it, but whatever.
> 
> ALSO ALSO, Sam is a junior in high school. I realized that Sam and Dean's age gap may not be canonically correct, but SCREW IT. This is very much an AU so I can fudge things a little. Whatever.

Dean woke up with one hell of a headache. He groaned into his pillow which… wait a second… didn’t smell quite right. He lifted his head to see himself alone in a foreign bedroom. He racked his brain for a moment before it all came back to him. The appointment gone bad, the thoughtless drive back to Cas’s, Cas taking care of him, falling asleep during Star Wars, and then finally falling asleep in Cas’s bed. Speaking of, where was Cas?

He scanned the room and saw a note on the table beside him. The handwriting was neat and boxy.

“Dean,” it read. “I went out to get breakfast and coffee. I’ll be back by 7:30. Come downstairs whenever you’re ready.” It was signed “Castiel.” Dean looked at the bedside clock and saw it was 7:38. Cas should be back with coffee.

Dean moved his legs off the side of the bed and sat up simultaneously. His head spun dangerously for a moment, but he settled and was able to stand. Cas had folded his clothes neatly and set them on top of a low dresser. Dean pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could manage, but his head was seriously throwing his balance off. Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs to where Cas was indeed waiting with coffee, the cups still steaming.

“Morning,” Dean said, his voice gravelly and sleep-rough.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asked, looking up from a tablet and skipping the pleasantries as he sipped on his coffee.

“Head hurts like a son of a bitch, but I’ve had worse,” Dean answered, picking up his coffee and inhaling deeply. He took a sip and almost moaned. The coffee was perfect; strong, black, and not too hot to drink. He took a longer gulp and then looked back up to where Cas was seated at the kitchen island.

“You have a pretty good shiner, there,” Cas mentioned offhandedly, turning back to the tablet. “You may consider medical attention.”

Dean shrugged. “If it doesn’t get better by tomorrow, I’ll go to prompt care or something.”

Cas nodded, understanding that was the best he was going to get. “I have class in an hour and office hours after that, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you need.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I should get going. I need to stop by the house and get changed before I head to work.” Dean dreaded the thought of working while his head was so sore, but he’d worked through worse and knew he could get through the day.

Cas looked up at Dean, squinting as if that would help him read Dean’s expression any better. Eventually, he nodded. “I keep the spare key in a magnetic box under the mailbox. My house is always open to you.”

Dean nodded, but knew he’d never take Cas up on that. It was one thing to show up in the middle of the night when Cas was there and completely different to spend time in Cas’s house without Cas even being home.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Dean said. “I’m gonna head out.”

Cas smiled, warm and real. “I’m glad you like it.” He stood up and walked Dean to the front door. “Never be afraid to come to me for help, okay?”

Dean smiled softly. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas took Dean’s face in both hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Be safe.”

Dean saluted the other man with two fingers and let himself out, shutting the door behind him.

***

Dean rushed into the shop with a fresh cup of coffee in one hand. He waved at Bobby, not lifting his head until he had picked up a clipboard with a work order and set of keys attached. He headed to the correct bay where the truck was already pulled in. He set the clipboard down on a tool box and started working.

Just as Dean was really digging into the guts of the car, Bobby came up behind Dean’s bent over back and cleared his throat.

“Kinda busy here,” Dean grumbled from under the hood.

“Git outta that car and talk ta me a minute,” Bobby groused back.

“Gotta work until my break,” Dean replied, not moving from where he was at. “Can’t waste time on the clock.”

“I’m the damn owner of this shop, ya idjit. What I say goes, and I’m tellin’ ya to gitchur head outta that damn truck and talk t’me a minute!”

Bobby sounded almost upset and Dean swore quietly before lifting his head out of the truck. He pasted his most winning grin on his face and turned to Bobby. “What’cha need, old man?”

 

Bobby frowned intently at him, the lines of his mouth seeming to deepen the longer he stared at Dean’s face. “Ya didn’t come home last night.”

Dean didn’t really know how to reply, so he kept grinning. “Nope.”

Bobby kept staring and Dean kept smiling. Eventually, Bobby said, “Sam was worried.”

Dean flinched and his smile faltered, but he pulled himself together quickly. “It was just one night. I’ll order pizza and get some movies and all will be forgiven.”

Bobby let out a loud “Hmph.” Then, regarding Dean seriously, he asked, “How’d ya get that shiner?”

Dean laughed self-deprecatingly, thinking back to the previous night: the fight with the client, finding himself at Cas’s house, Cas taking care of him without asking too many questions, falling asleep during Star Wars, Cas ushering him into his own bed, and finally the lack of awkwardness when he woke up that morning.

Dean looked at Bobby and shrugged. “Got in a fight,” he said simply.

“Sam said you were on a date.”

Dean nodded. “Yep. And then I got in a fight.”

“With yer date?”

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. After the previous night, after everything that Cas had done for him, Dean found it absurdly funny to think of Cas inflicting harm on him.

Bobby didn’t look amused, though. He waited until Dean had stopped chuckling and then waited some more, staying completely silent.

“No, Bobby. Not with my date.”

Bobby nodded in approval. “Ya gonna see him again? Yer date, I mean.”

“Yeah, probably,” Dean replied, his expression morphing into a shy smile. He reached around and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Good luck explainin’ that shiner to Sam,” Bobby said sarcastically, signalling the end to the conversation. “Now git back t’work. Yer still on the clock.”

Dean barked out a short laugh. “Whatever you say, old man.”

***

Cas was not excited when he looked at his lesson plan for the day. The topic was sex work and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with talking about prostitution without his emotions getting the better of him.

However, he had to do his job so twenty minutes before he needed to leave for the lecture hall, he locked the door to his office and tried to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming class. He did breathing exercises and tried to mentally separate himself from the idea of sex work, but had limited success. When it was time to leave, he grabbed his notes for the class and let out an emphatic, _“Fuck,”_ before letting himself out and locking the door behind him.

When he arrived at the lecture hall, a few students were already there, chatting quietly or pulling out the materials for his class. He stood in the front, ostensibly arranging his notes, but really he was just straightening his papers, despite the fact they were already perfectly aligned. One particular note caught his eye and he moved to the lecture hall’s computer and queued up a video to be used at the end of his lecture.

He heard Tristan enter before he saw the student. He glanced up to see Tristan laughing loudly at something someone had said before taking a seat in the middle of the room. Cas took a moment and reminded himself to breathe. _I can do this,_ he told himself. 

He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was time to start the class. He gave himself one more deep breath and then greeted the class, moving toward the podium at the same time.

“Hey, everyone,” he said loudly. “Let’s all settle in and get started.”

He turned to the chalkboard behind him and picked up a piece of chalk, his hands shaking. _I can do this,_ he reminded himself again as the class behind him quieted. “Sex Work” he wrote above his head, his handwriting neat and precise, despite the shaking.

He turned around and addressed the class again. “Today, we’re going to talk about sex work.” He was prepared to plow through the material he had, but a hand went up in the crowd.

“Professor Novak, are you talking about prostitutes?” Tristan asked without waiting to be called on.

Cas summoned all the patience he had and replied, “Yes, among other things. If you’d care to hold your questions, I’m sure I’ll answer them in due course.” Tristan settled and Cas noticed he had no book in front of him and no notebook for notes, either. His work space was completely empty of anything except a cell phone.

Cas continued as if nothing had stopped him. He talked about the history of sex work and how for centuries, mostly women had used sex work as a way into politics and business, especially in times when women weren’t welcome in the public sphere. Then, he focused on sex work in the modern era. He explained what qualified as sex work and then he gave statistics on rates of reported abuse and death. He talked about how the idea of “selling one’s body” was rooted in the idea that prostitutes were nothing but objects to be used for the “buyer’s” sexual pleasure.

The last part of his lecture was on consent. He defined consent, talked about continuing and enthusiastic consent, when consent was not able to be given, and rape culture.

“So,” he said, pulling down the white projector screen and grabbing the remote to the projector and hitting power. “To illustrate how easy it is to understand consent, I have a video about tea.”

Titters erupted in the classroom and Cas ignored them in favor of turning the lights down and starting the video.

He spent the entire video dreading the end because he knew he was going to have to open the floor to discussion and as much as he had tried, he was really not prepared for that.

Eventually, the video ended. He shut off the projector, turned on the lights and stood in front of the podium again. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty and shaking when he asked, “Does anyone have any thoughts they’d like to share?”

Just as he had dreaded, Tristan was the first person to speak up. “Don’t these women know what they’re getting into? If they’re gonna put it out there, it’s no surprise that they get a little roughed up for it.”

Cas’s blood raced in his veins, anger pooling hot and electric in his chest. He pictured with sudden clarity the way Dean had looked just last night, and the way he looked this morning. Luckily, Maria answered before Cas got the chance.

“No,” Maria said emphatically. “That right there is rape culture. Saying that women deserve to be abused for providing a service is rape culture and it perpetuates the idea that women are objects and not real people.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Tristan replied, holding his hands in the air to seem guiltless. “I never said women aren’t real people. Women are totally real people. I’m just saying that if they say yes to a guy and then turn around and say ‘Nah, never mind,’ they shouldn’t be surprised if the guy gets a little pissed.”

Cas wanted to punch Tristan. He wanted to lay him out cold and give him a shiner to match Dean’s because even though he was talking about women in this scenario, he would undoubtedly say the same things about Dean. Cas was mentally preparing a scathing retort when one of the quietest students in class, Katrina, stood up. She began speaking loudly and clearly, her face red and tears brimming in her eyes.

“Did you even watch the video about consent? Were you not paying attention to this lecture at all? Jesus fucking Christ!” She paused to run her hand through her hair. “Alright, I’ve got a story for you. I was a prostitute for three years, right after I turned eighteen. It was good, easy money and I had to pay for school somehow. I had a regular job, yeah, but I couldn’t get the hours I needed and the pay was shit. Prostitution seemed like the easiest way to make the cash.

“For the first few months, I was high off the danger. I had guys lined up whenever I had spare time and I was rolling in it. I made a down payment on a car and put the rest in savings. After six months, I managed to make enough to not only pay off the car, but also pay for my first semester in college. I was thrilled.

“Eventually, it just became a job. I didn’t get high off the danger anymore. Instead, I started taking extra measures to stay safe, which cut into my income by quite a bit. I still made enough to pay for school and have some cushion in case something happened, but the price for added security wasn’t cheap.

“Anyway, I continued for a long time. I had a few guys try to pull shit but I managed to get out and get safe every time. Until I didn’t.

“This guy contacted me, said he wanted the works. He gave me his info and he checked out. We arranged a meet up and I got there early, like always, just to scope things out and make sure they were kosher. Seemed alright to me, so I went to the hotel room and waited for him.

“Dude came in, dressed in a suit, wearing sunglasses, and reeking of money. I was disappointed because the guys with money usually tipped the worst. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes gave me the creeps. Warning bells and red flags went off in my head, but I was so close to having my schooling paid off completely that I kept going.

“He paid me first, which was standard procedure, and then I got to work. He was handsy and forceful, but not in a bad or unusual way. Then, he wanted to stick his dick in my ass with zero prep. I said no, and he got pissed. Two hours later, a cleaning lady found me unconscious, laying in a whole mess of bodily fluids, with my asshole torn to shreds. The cash was gone and so was he, leaving me with a concussion, broken collarbone, and too many bruises to count.

“The cops interviewed me and I told them the truth, thinking they’d protect me. They didn’t. They told me I was lucky I wasn’t dead and that if they caught me at it again, they’d arrest me. Literally the only reason they didn’t arrest me was because the guy who had raped and beaten me took the money.

“Did I deserve that? Did I deserve to be disregarded and abused like that? Did I, the living, breathing human being walking by you in the halls and attending the same classes, did I deserve to be beaten for saying no to unprepared anal sex?”

Katrina sat down, tears falling down her face as she quickly gathered her things and left the lecture hall.

Cas was breathless. He’d never had such a story told in any of his classes and it hit home, hard. Cas bent his head, took a deep breath in, let it out slowly, and looked back up to the class. He willed the tears in his eyes to not fall as he said, “Class is over.”

He grabbed his notes and left the hall, not looking at anyone or anything until he reached a bathroom where he promptly threw up into a toilet. He wiped his mouth, wiped his eyes, and went home.

***

Dean entered the house to find Sam sitting on the couch and glaring at him. When Sam caught sight of Dean’s black eye, his own eyes widened and several emotions crossed his face, too quick for Dean to pick up on.

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean said, leaning down to unlace his boots.

“Dean,” Sam replied, his words barely more than a growl. “What happened to your face?”

“Got in a fight,” Dean replied easily, pulling off one shoe and purposefully not looking in Sam’s direction.

“You said you were on a date,” Sam said scathingly. “But your browser history says otherwise.”

Dean froze, his boot halfway off his foot. He pulled his shoe off, set it down, and turned slowly toward Sam.

“You were on my computer.” Lead dropped into the pit of Dean’s stomach as he realized what was happening. Sam had caught him.

“Funny thing, Dean. All your passwords are the same. Even the one for the site where you find men to have sex with for money.” Sam paused, letting the words sink in.

“Sammy,” Dean began, but the younger Winchester cut him off.

“You were gonna meet a guy last night. Is that where you got your black eye?” Sam demanded.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, things went south but I got out of there before he hurt me.”

Sam stood up abruptly, waving his hands at Dean’s face. “Really? Really, Dean? You’re gonna tell me he didn’t hurt you when you’re fucking standing there with a goddamn black eye?”

Rage filled Dean. He was doing this for Sam. He was making sure Sam could live the life he deserved and that he didn’t have to struggle the way Dean did.

Dean was about to reply, but Sam spoke before him. “And where were you last night, huh? Why didn’t you come home?” And suddenly, all the fight left the kid. He looked Dean in the eye, worry and fear playing over his features. “Why didn’t you come home?”

Dean sighed and scrubbed one hand over his face, the fight leaving him, too. “Sit down, Sam. We’ll talk.”

Sam sat and waited as Dean made his way to the opposite side of the couch and sat down with a sigh.

“I have sex with guys for money,” Dean began, not really sure what he was going to say, but plowing forward anyway. “Have been for a while, but you probably know that. It’s decent money, and most guys are much nicer than this,” he said as he gestured to his face.

“Why?” Sam sounded like a little kid again and it broke Dean’s heart.

“Because I need to.” Dean hoped that Sam wouldn’t question further but Sam was never one to let things go that easy.

“But why, Dean? Doesn’t Bobby pay you enough at the shop? You could ask for a raise and he’d give it to you, I know he would. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, Sammy, I do. Bobby does enough for me, for us. This is a safety net. If shit ever happens that Bobby leaves us behind or somethin’ happens to him, I’ve got us covered. You’ll still be able to go to college and everything.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked horrified. “Dean,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Do you do this for me?”

Dean panicked. He never wanted Sam to know about his second job, let alone understand that Dean was doing it for him. He tried to find some lie, some excuse so that Sam wouldn’t think this was his fault, but he came up with nothing. “Yeah,” he said eventually. “I do.”

“Dean, no,” Sam pleaded, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “No, I can get financial aid and student loans. You don’t have to do this.”

Dean sighed. “It’s not just about you, though. It’s about me being able to provide for myself, too.” He may not have realized it before, but the words rang true. “I don’t plan on living with Bobby forever. I want my own house and I want to restore classic cars. This is the easiest, fastest way for that to happen.” Dean shrugged, the corners of his mouth lifting up just a bit. “Besides, it can be pretty fun.”

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder, a disgusted expression on his face. “First of all, eew.” Dean chuckled and Sam made an epic bitchface at him. “Secondly, I can kinda see where you’re coming from. I mean, I’ve researched a bit about prostitution but for some reason, I always thought of prostitutes as women. I guess I never considered that men would do that, too.”

Dean nodded. He hadn’t considered prostitution as a viable career choice until the job kind of fell on his lap.

“I’m not going to try to stop you,” Sam said, his voice growing stronger. “But I want to know when you’re going to meet someone, where you’ll be, and regular check ins. I realize you can’t check in, ugh, during the act, but you can definitely check in before and after.”

Dean balked at the idea of telling his baby brother every time he was going to get laid. “But Sammy,” he wheedled, but Sam was having none of it.

“No, Dean. You have zero security and that’s unacceptable. You have to tell me. If you don’t, I’m gonna freak out and call the cops.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re threatening me with the law?” he asked dryly.

Sam raised his chin, eyes glinting. “That’s the deal. Your safety is more important than your income or your arrest record, which I know isn’t totally clean, by the way.”

Dean shook his head, understanding that this was a losing battle. “Fine,” he replied. “I’ll tell you where, when, and check in.”

“Good.” Sam nodded. “But seriously, telling me you were going on a date?”

“I, uh,” Dean responded eloquently, his cheeks growing warm as he ducked his head shyly. “I actually did have a date last night. And then I went to meet the client.”

Sam looked constipated for a moment, and then he asked multiple questions at once. “Where did you go after? Does your date know about the sex for money thing? How is that gonna work?”

“Whoa, Sammy, slow down.” Dean groaned. “I regret this, I regret this so much.”

“Shut up and answer my questions,” Sam replied firmly.

“That is impossible, Sammy. Which am I supposed to do? Shut up or answer your questions? Can’t do both.” Dean grinned widely.

“Answer the damn questions!”

Dean held up his hands. “Okay, okay. So yeah. My date knows about the sex for money thing and he’s okay with it. Not quite sure how it’s going to work, to be honest. Just kinda playing it by ear. And I wound up back at his house last night. He helped clean me up and then we watched Star Wars until I fell asleep, and then we went to bed.”

“What do you mean, went to bed?” Sam demanded.

“We got into a bed and slept,” Dean replied smoothly.

“Into the same bed?” Sam asked.

“Jesus, what’s with the twenty questions?” Dean was so over this conversation. He wanted a shower, pronto.

“Just trying to figure out the level of seriousness between you and this guy,” Sam replied honestly.

“Shit, Sam,” Dean said. “I don’t even know. I like him, he likes me, and so far, we’re just hanging out.”

Sam nodded. “Good enough for me. When can I meet him?”

Dean groaned again, standing up. “I’m done with this conversation. I’m going to take a shower.” He paused, then added, “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied on cue, smiling brightly at his big brother.

Dean left to take a long, hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR ANY ACHING FEELS THAT YOU MAY POSSESS AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I just started writing and this happened. I planned on some of it, and some of it just... idk, but this was a tough one. I realize that I glossed over a bunch of stuff about sex work and didn't include pornography at all, but if I had included everything in detail, it would be more like actual lecture notes and not a fanfic. If I got anything wrong, though, please let me know.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will see a rise in Cas/Dean action, I promise. I feel like I'm really getting in the groove of this fic and next chapter is going to introduce a few concepts that made me want to write this fic in the first place.
> 
> Your comments are my lifeblood. <3 I love you all. Thank you for sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late. I've been struggling with sickness and lack of internet access. So, I wrote smut. There's not a whole lot of plot in this chapter, but there's smut so... Anyway, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it needed to happen and I need to keep writing, even when I have zero inspiration. <3 Anyway, if you're not feelin' the smut, you can pretty much figure out when to stop reading. There's no plot after smut begins. :P

Dean:  
hey Cas. wanna get some food 2nite?

Cas:  
Yes, of course.

Dean:  
i made some chili yesterday. its better the day after. want me to bring some 2 ur place?

Cas:  
Sounds phenomenal. Come by at 7?

Dean:  
ill be there. u have sour cream and shredded american cheese?

Cas:  
Yes, and crackers and peanut butter and jelly.

Dean:  
awesome. i didn’t kno any1 else who ate pb&j with chili :)

Cas:  
It’s a necessity. Do you have an appointment tonight?

Dean:  
nope. 2nite’s just 4 us.

Cas:  
I can’t wait.

***

Dean walked up to Cas’s door, chili held carefully in both hands. Before he even had a chance to knock, the door opened up and Dean saw Cas, smiling widely, dressed in faded jeans and a tee shirt. Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied, waving a hand to usher Dean inside. “Let me take the chili from you.”

Dean handed over the chili and took off his shoes. Cas was still standing in the same place, door closed, when Dean straightened up. “Hi,” Dean said, and it should have been awkward, but it really wasn’t.

“Hi,” Cas echoed, amusement and excitement lacing his voice. Cas leaned forward into Dean’s space, an invitation that Dean didn’t pass up. They kissed softly, only once, before Cas led Dean into the kitchen.

“The chili’s just as good in the microwave as it is in a pan,” Dean informed his host.

“Microwave it is, then,” Cas replied cheerily, setting the tupperware on the counter and pulling out two large bowls.

The two men went about preparing their dinner in comfortable silence. When the sandwiches were made, chili dished out and heated up, sour cream and cheese and crackers added, and beers ready to go, Cas suggested they sit at the kitchen island and eat.

“Your eye looks much better,” Cas commented as he stirred his melting cheese and sour cream into the red stew. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, not looking up from his food. “It’s taking longer than I would like, and I can’t make any appointments while I’ve still got it. Nobody wants to fuck someone whose face is half purple.”

Cas slid his eyes over to Dean and said, “Well, I wouldn’t say nobody,” before turning back to his food and taking a large bite of the chili. “Holy hell,” he moaned, eyes closed in bliss. He swallowed before continuing. “This is the best chili I’ve ever had.”

Dean ducked his head, his cheeks staining pink. “It’s just a recipe I found somewhere that I modified. No big deal.”

Cas took his sandwich and dipped it into the soup. “Whatever you say, Dean,” Cas replied, obviously not believing Dean’s modesty.

Comfortable silence stretched while they ate, neither one feeling compelled to fill up the empty space. Dean let his mind wander, floating from thought to thought until he landed on something he wanted to bring up to Cas.

Dean honestly didn’t know where to start, and when he tried to talk, the words got stuck and wouldn’t come out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “So, Cas,” he began and then paused, not certain how to approach the subject.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas replied calmly, looking up from his soup. He looked at Dean with curiosity, but didn’t push.

“So, uh, Sam found out about the hooking and wasn’t too pleased.” Cas hummed in acknowledgement, but let Dean talk at his own pace. “I eventually talked him down and he’s okay with it, but he made me promise to check in with him before and after each appointment and to tell him where I’m going to be and what time to expect me to check back in.”

Cas nodded and put his spoon down, his bowl empty. “That’s a very smart thing to do.”

Dean flushed under Cas’s unwavering attention, but kept going. “I was wondering if you wanted check ins, too. I mean, I’m already checking in with Sam, so checking in with you wouldn’t be too hard.”

Cas nodded. “I’d like that. Did you and Sam discuss what to do if something goes wrong and you need help?”

Dean sat back for a moment, realizing that no, he and Sam didn’t really get passed the basics. “All we really decided was that if I didn’t check in on time, Sam would call the police.”

Cas nodded. “I think it may be a good idea to expand upon that a bit. Perhaps have a code for certain things, like ‘I’m hurt but okay,’ or ‘I need to go to the hospital.’ Something short in case you have a hard time texting. That way, someone can get you help if you need it.”

Dean finished his soup and pushed his bowl away. “Now that I’m doing this, it seems reckless that I haven’t done it already.”

Cas pondered that for a moment and then agreed. “It was a bit reckless, yes. Prostitution isn’t something that’s easy to talk about for most people, and even harder to accept, though, and it’s easy to understand why you wouldn’t have this particular precaution in place. It’s hard enough to sell sex alone; it’s even harder to tell the people who care about you.”

Dean sighed and rested his face in his hands, elbows propped up on the countertop. He moved his hands enough to be heard clearly before speaking. “I don’t know. I don’t really feel comfortable being this honest with Sam. I don’t want him knowing every time I go out to have sex. He’s in high school, for fuck’s sake. He shouldn’t have to deal with this and he shouldn’t be responsible for me.”

Cas nodded, understanding written plainly on his face. “Do you think he would be okay with knowing that you’re a prostitute in general and allow someone else to be responsible for your check ins?”

Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “If it was someone he trusted, sure. But he’s damn stubborn when he wants to be and this isn’t something he’ll give up easily.”

Cas sat quietly for a moment, deep in thought. He took a pull from his beer, then asked, “What if he met me? Would he be okay with you checking in with me instead of him if he met me?”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. “Wait, you’re offering to meet my little brother?”

“Yes,” Cas replied plainly. “If it keeps you safe, I’m willing to do many things. I would like to meet him anyway. From the way you speak of him, he is very special.”

Dean’s chest filled with pride at Cas’s frank praise. “Yeah, he is. If you want to meet him, I could set something up,” he offered, taking a long swig of beer. “I don’t know if he’d go for it immediately, but it’s a good start.”

Cas hummed. “I think we’ve had enough shop talk, don’t you?”

 

Dean barked a short laugh and agreed. “Yeah, I’d say I’ve had enough.”

A glint came into Cas’s eye as he asked, “How do you feel about board games?”

Dean looked at his companion suspiciously. “I haven’t played any board games in a long time.”

“Would you like to play one?” Cas asked, a small smile playing on his face.

“I guess, sure,” Dean replied uncertainly. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but from the look on his friend’s face, it was going to be interesting, at least.

“Would you clear off the island while I get the game?” Cas asked, already moving toward a closet Dean hadn’t noticed before.

Dean cleared the remains of their dinner, rinsing off the dishes and throwing out his and Cas’s empty beer bottles. He put the lid back on the chili and stuck it in the fridge, along with the other fixings. He was just grabbing two more beers while Cas was finishing the game’s setup.

“What is it?” Dean inquired in curiosity.

“It’s called Backgammon. It’s one of my favorite games. I’ll teach you to play.”

Dean nodded and sat down next to Cas. Cas explained the rules and then set some scenarios up on the board to explain some concepts. Dean found the game interesting and picked up on it quickly.

Cas was ruthless. He didn’t hold back, even for Dean’s inexperience. Dean learned quickly and by the third game, Dean was edging his way toward a win.

“What do you say we make this more interesting?” Dean suggested, looking at Cas dead in the eye. “For every pip you take, I have to take off a piece of clothing. For every pip I take, you have to take off a piece of clothing.”

Cas thought about that for a minute and then replied, “Okay, but what happens when one of us wins?”

Dean spread his hands, smiling widely. “The winner gets a favor to be called whenever and for whatever.”

Cas’s eyes darkened and said, “You’ve got a deal.”

The game was mostly silent. Cas was the first to take off clothes and he lost his shirt. Dean lost both his shirts in quick succession before Cas took off a sock. The game lasted much longer than necessary, both of them playing to get the other naked instead of playing to win quickly.

By the time both players had their pips out of danger, Dean was in just boxers and Cas had on boxers and one sock. The tension in the room was high, both men stealing looks at each other with various expressions on their faces, ranging from jubilation to deep consideration. Eventually, Cas won.

Cas sat back in his chair and sipped at his beer, looking at Dean with hooded eyes. “So this favor,” he began. “I can call it in at any time and ask for whatever I want?”

“Yep,” Dean replied, popping the ‘p’ and mimicking Cas’s pose.

“I want to call it in now.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “I want a kiss.”

Dean nodded as if that was what he’d been expecting. He sat his beer on the counter and stood. The stool Cas was sitting on was just high enough that Dean only had to bend down a little to get his lips to reach Cas’s.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. Dean pressed his lips softly into Cas’s, moving them slowly to trap Cas’s lower lip between them. He swiped his tongue across Cas’s lip, a quick tease, and Cas growled.

Cas surged forward, grabbing Dean by the back of the neck with one hand and by the side of the face with the other. He pushed into Dean’s space, demanding entrance to his mouth. His tongue swept territorially past Dean’s teeth and Dean moaned roughly.

Dean moved his hands to paw at Cas’s bare chest, running his hands up and down Cas’s sides, feeling his boxers bunch up on the up strokes. Cas moaned and stroked his hands down Dean’s shoulders gripping his biceps to pull him closer.

Their mouths tangled, dirty and desparate, and Dean’s body was reacting. His dick was as hard as it had ever been, leaking against the fabric of his boxers. Cas widened his legs and pulled Dean into the space he created. Dean felt his dick bump against Cas’s stomach and… Cas’s hard cock.

“Cas,” Dean panted. “Can we-”

 

“Upstairs,” Cas replied, moving forward to kiss Dean again. Their kisses were feverish and their hands couldn’t stay still.

Dean gripped Cas around his hips and lifted him off the chair. However, he didn’t put his partner down like Cas expected. Instead, Dean pushed Cas against the wall behind them, lining their bodies together. He thrust against Cas every time their lips stilled for even a moment before diving back in to recapture Cas’s lips.

“Dean,” Cas moaned as Dean thrust their dicks together. “Dean, upstairs.”

Dean grunted and lifted Cas again. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and his legs around Dean’s hips. Cas played with the small hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck as they moved slowly upstairs, pausing on every step to kiss hungrily and rut against each other.

When they finally made it to the bedroom, Dean lowered Cas to the middle of the bed, following him down. They broke their kiss to move further onto the mattress and resumed touching and exploring each others’ bodies, Dean leaning his weight onto his forearms, which were bracketed around Cas’s head.

Dean moved his lips down to kiss and lick a hot path down Cas’s neck. His dick was so hard it hurt and he wanted to reach down to touch it, but he had to make this good for Cas. Dean was relieved when he moved farther down Cas’s chest and found nothing but hot, bare skin. Cas’s hands were tangled in Dean’s hair and he moaned as Dean bit one nipple gently, laving it with his tongue before blowing cool air over it. The nipple pebbled beautifully and Dean grinned up at Cas through his lashes.

Cas sucked in a hard breath at the sight of Dean looking at him so openly, eyes full of lust and hunger. He had to close his eyes when Dean moved to the other nipple because the sight alone was almost enough to make him nut in his pants.

Dean moved further down Cas’s body, spending time kissing and biting the flushed skin. When he got to the top of Cas’s boxers, he looked up again and saw the wrecked look on Cas’s face and had to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming too early.

“This okay?” Dean asked, his voice rough and almost hoarse. He was playing with the waistband of Cas’s boxers and a full-body shudder rippled through Cas when Dean brushed against the tip of his cock, even through his boxers.

“Fuck,” Cas groaned, barely coherent enough to form words. “Yes, Dean, yes. Fuck.”

Dean’s eyes glinted in predatory delight as he gently pulled Cas’s boxers down his legs, avoiding Cas’s cock entirely, and threw the boxers somewhere behind him. He took a moment to stare at Cas, fully naked except for one sock and _beautiful._

Cas’s cock was uncut, long, and thin. He was beautiful. Dean gently wrapped one hand around Cas’s straining dick and gave it a few careful pulls. “Still okay?” he asked, watching Cas’s face.

Cas was flushed from his hairline to his toes. He squirmed around on the bed, trying to push up into Dean’s hand. “Please, Dean. Please, I need more.” His face was open, unguarded, and twisted with the pleasure-pain of Dean’s teasing.

“Okay, Cas,” Dean said, voice shaking. He moved down the bed so he could bend over and take the tip of Cas’s cock in his mouth. It was smooth and velvety, and he loved playing with the foreskin with his tongue.

Cas’s hips jerked up and Dean pressed firmly down on them with his free hand. Cas managed to still his hips, breathing raggedly, and moaning incessantly. “Dean, don’t stop. Please, don’t fucking stop.”

Dean hummed around Cas’s dick and took him further in. He kept going until Cas hit the back of his throat and then began bobbing up and down, letting Cas hit the back of his throat on every pass. Cas’s hands clenched in Dean’s hair, not forcing Dean to move in any certain way, just anchoring himself.

Dean moaned around Cas’s cock and felt it stiffen. “Dean, Dean, I’m - I’m-” and then Cas was coming. Dean swallowed down every drop, even though it tasted awful. When Cas’s fingers loosened in Dean’s hair, Dean pulled off Cas with a wet smack.

Dean was still hard and he had a huge wet patch on the front of his boxers, so he moved up the bed until he was laying next to Cas and stroked himself lazily, not bothering to take off his underwear. He watched Cas experience his afterglow and smiled because Dean did that. Dean made Cas lose it and that was a giant ego boost.

Dean was slowly edging toward orgasm when Cas looked at Dean with sleepy eyes. A small smile played over Cas’s face until he looked down to see Dean playing with himself. Cas made a small rumbling noise of appreciation before shoving Dean onto his back.

“Mind if I help a bit?” Cas asked, sitting on top of Dean’s thighs.

Dean moved his hand away and replied, “Have at it.”

Cas smirked and moved down Dean’s body, not stopping anywhere to taste or feel. He reached Dean’s boxers and instead of taking them off, he slipped Dean’s cock through the hole in the front and immediately sucked him down to the root.

Dean’s breath left him with a punch and he shouted “Fuck!” He wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of pleasure that Cas gave him, but he sure wasn’t complaining.

Cas was pulling some fancy moves, coordinating his hand and his mouth to leave Dean panting and struggling not to thrust his hips into Cas’s heavenly mouth. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned, unable to stop the words from pouring out of him. “Like that, yeah. Jesus, Cas, you’re so good at this. Almost there. Fuck, Cas, your mouth. I’m gonna come!”

And he did. Cas milked his cock to the last drop and Dean had to push him off, saying “Too sensitive,” before Cas moved away. Dean’s not sure what he was expecting, but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting Cas to crawl up to him and pull Dean into his arms. They laid there, cuddling, for a long time, neither giving up a precious moment of after glow.

Eventually, Cas simply said, “Sock?”

Dean scoffed. “Didn’t hear you complainin’ at the time.” They were silent for a moment before they started laughing, holding onto each other tightly.

“Want to stay the night?” Cas asked, hope clear in his voice.

“Yeah, Cas. I’d like that,” Dean said, and curled into Cas’s warmth, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter was so short. I'm hoping to get internet back at my apartment, which will enable me to work more on this fic and post more often. Your comments keep me going, babes! I love all of you and thank you for reading. <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I have internet in my aprtment now, so I should be able to post more often, granted that nothing happens that keeps me away from down time or my computer/tablet.
> 
> ALSO I don't remember if I've said this before or not, but I have some ridiculous continuity errors. Like, stupid ones. I realize this. I may go through and fix them. I don't have a beta, so all of my errors are mine alone.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean shut the door behind him and walked over to where Sam was flipping through channels on the TV.

Sam looked up and smiled thinly at his older brother. “Hey, Dean.”

Dean plopped down next to Sam and gestured at the TV. “Anything on?”

Sam shook his head. Dean grinned broadly and snatched the remote, turning the TV off and flinging the remote onto the coffee table.

“Dean, what?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Sammy, I’ve got some stuff I want to talk to you about. Me and Cas talked last night-”

“Wait,” Sam interrupted. “Cas?”

“Castiel,” Dean replied. “The guy I’ve been seein’. We were talkin’ last night and to be honest, I’m really not comfortable telling you every time I go out to get laid. I was wonderin’ if you’d be okay with me checking in with just Cas if you met him and, ya know, liked him.”

Sam sat a moment in contemplative silence. “So you want me to meet the man you’ve been dating and, what, give him my seal of approval?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head. “Well, uh, yeah. You’re hands down the most important person in my life and I don’t really want to keep it goin’ with Cas if you two don’t get along or whatever.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair and then shook his head so the hair laid back down how he wanted it to. “This sounds pretty serious, Dean. You sure you’re ready for that? Is he ready for that?”

Dean grinned. “He was the one who suggested it, actually, and yeah. I want you two to meet. I really like him and I don’t want to get more caught up in him if he’s not gonna mesh with my family.”

“Sounds like you’re already pretty caught up in him,” Sam teased. “Seriously, though, I don’t like the idea of knowing every time you go to have sex, either. I just want to know that you’re safe.”

“So you’re willing to meet Cas?” Dean inquired nervously.

“Absolutely!” Sam replied excitedly. “If he’s that important to you, I definitely want to meet him.”

“Cool,” Dean said, exhaling heavily. “I think you’ll like him. He’s an adjunct professor and a total feminist. In fact, he teaches feminism.”

Sam raised one eyebrow. “How old is he?”

“Young,” Dean replied, grinning. “Just a few years older than me, actually.”

Sam laughed. “For a second there, I was picturing someone Bobby’s age. Speaking of Bobby, are you going to introduce him to Cas, too?”

Dean nodded. “I was plannin’ on it. Thought I could introduce you first, get your opinion, and if you approve, then I would arrange a meeting with Bobby. Preferably with beer. Or whiskey. Definitely whiskey.”

Sam chuckled. “Just be careful, Dean.”

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?”

Sam shrugged. “You know we’ve never been a normal family.”

Dean grinned and ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam squeaked and tried to fight Dean off which ended with the two brothers wrestling on the couch and almost knocking over a lamp.

“Watch it, pipsqueak!” Dean called, pulling Sam into a headlock and giving him a hard noogie.

“Deeeean,” Sam whined, patting Dean on the arm in an attempt to tap out.

Dean released the younger Winchester and sat back. “Saturday?” Dean asked.

The non sequitur made Sam pause, before he realized what Dean was asking. “Yeah, totally. I planned on spending the day narrowing down colleges.”

Dean groaned. “You are such a little nerd. Why don’t you sneak out and get drunk like normal kids?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m not interested in that. Plus, I figure I’ve got plenty of time in college to figure everything out.”

Dean sighed and stood up. “Youth is wasted on the young.”

“Now you sound like Bobby, and that’s not a compliment.”

Dean shrugged. “I’m headed for the shower. When I get back out, we can pop in a movie and order some pizza.”

Sam smiled. “Sounds good, Dean.”

***

Saturday turned out to be a rainy mess. Cas’s shoes filled up with water after he stepped in what he thought was a small puddle, but turned out to be a pothole filled with water.

Nevertheless, Cas made it in one piece to the restaurant where he was to meet Dean’s younger brother. Nerves zinged their way through his fingertips and up his arms into his skull. He didn’t want to fuck this up, and there was a reason he taught university students as opposed to high schoolers. Cas had never been particularly good with that age group. Sam could be a middle schooler, Cas supposed, reminding himself to be grateful for small blessings.

He walked through the door and saw Dean and a gangly kid sitting in a booth in the back. He walked toward them, shoes squelching the entire way. Dean looked up and scanned the room. Cas could tell immediately when Dean spotted him because Dean’s eyes lit up and a large smile blossomed on his face.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said as Cas approached the table. Despite sitting with his younger brother in a crowded restaurant, Dean’s words sounded private, like they were meant only for Cas and anyone else who heard them was intruding.

Before Cas could respond, the young man, _Sam,_ stood up and held out his hand.

“Hello,” Sam said, holding out his hand for Cas to shake. “I’m Sam and I’ll be making sure you’re good enough for my brother.”

Cas’s blood ran cold but he reached out a hand to shake anyway.

Still sitting in the booth, Dean swore. “Jesus, Sammy, give it a rest. Sit down for Chrissake and stop trying to intimidate Cas. You’re sixteen years old, dammit. You’re not that scary.”

“I’m rather terrified,” Cas admitted, sliding into the booth next to Dean. “Also, it’s nice to finally meet you, Sam. Dean speaks about you often.”

Sam nodded, taking a drink of his dark cola. “So Cas, may I call you Cas?” Instead of waiting for an answer, Sam continued immediately. “Awesome, thanks. So Cas, Dean tells me you know about his prostitution.” Dean spluttered and Cas sat very, very still. “How do you feel about Dean having sex with men who aren’t you for money?”

Sam sat back, but Dean finally found his voice. “Jesus Sammy, you can’t just ask people that!”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas found himself saying before he gave his mouth permission to move. “This is important, and better to get it out of the way early.” Addressing Sam, he said, “I fully support Dean in whatever he wants to do, whether it be having sex with other people for money or staying monogamous. I, personally, have never found monogamy to be the only way to have a fulfilling and healthy relationship. And before you ask, I do not plan on having other partners unless Dean and I agree beforehand that it’s something we both want. Communication is integral to any relationship and this is no different.”

Dean put his face in his hands, elbows propped up on the table. Sam nodded seriously and seemed to be considering Cas’s answer. Thankfully, the waitress appeared with another menu to take Cas’s drink order. When she left, Sam began speaking again.

“One more thing,” Sam said, leaning forward. Cas tensed. “If you were introducing someone to Star Wars, which movie would you show them first?”

Cas relaxed immediately. This was simple. “Episode IV, obviously,” he replied confidently. “You have to start with Episode IV. To do otherwise would be heresy.”

Dean looked up and grinned at Cas, reaching under the table to grab one of his hands. Sam nodded and sat back once more.

“Can we be done with the Spanish Inquisition, please?” Dean asked, a pleading note slipping into his voice.

“For now,” Sam agreed, reaching for a menu. “I’m feeling a burger. A big, juicy burger with lots of toppings.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand before letting go to grab his own menu. He scanned the items and decided that he would follow Sam’s lead and get a loaded burger.

Dean, however, didn’t even glance at his menu. “Their fries are hand cut,” he said. “They’re some of the best in town.”

Cas hummed in acknowledgement and Sam looked at Dean over his menu. “You’ve been here before?” the younger Winchester asked.

“Yep,” Dean replied. “It serves food until 3 in the morning. Best drunk food around.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas snorted.

The waitress appeared again, setting down Cas’s drink and pulling out a notepad. “What’ll you boys be having?”

They ordered, all three getting burgers and fries, and the waitress left.

“Cas, tell me about work. Dean says you’re a professor.”

Dean groaned loudly. “I thought we were done with the questions.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m just making conversation here, Dean. Nothing nefarious about it.”

“Nefarious,” Cas commented. “Good word. But yes, I am an adjunct professor of Women’s Studies at the university in town. I’m currently teaching a class on intersectional feminism and several one hundred level Intro to Gender classes.”

Sam looked at Cas askew for a moment. “Intersectional feminism? Isn’t it kind of, I don’t know, fucked up to have a cisgender white guy as the professor for that?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, actually. I struggled with the class assignment for a while before I finally agreed to teach it. I talked to other professors in the Women’s Studies department about it and they guided me in how I should instruct the class. I, obviously, can’t talk about personal experience, so I load the class with material from the people who truly understand oppression and don’t impose my opinion if I can avoid it. I let the material speak for itself and let my students come to their own conclusions.”

Sam nodded and Dean looked between the two with a mixture of confusion and enjoyment. “I try to be very aware of my privilege,” Cas continued. “And I try very hard not to abuse it.”

Sam smiled at Cas. “That’s cool. My high school doesn’t have any classes on gender studies and it’s really frustrating. I have to do all of my research on my own, which isn’t so bad, but it’s nice to have materials prepared that you don’t have to worry about validating or fact checking or finding sources.”

Cas reached under the table and found Dean’s hand again. He gave it a long squeeze and then began rubbing his thumb back and forth. “If you’re interested, I can give you the syllabus and materials I give my Intersectional Feminism class. It would be no trouble on my end and then you could have materials that are ready to go.”

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Really? Cas, that would be awesome!”

Dean smiled and spoke up. “You’re both insufferable nerds.”

Sam kicked Dean under the table. “Dean, this is important!” Sam said emphatically, gesticulating wildly. “This isn’t just some fleeting interest of mine. These are real people who are being hurt by systematic oppression and being uneducated and silent is the same thing as being oppressive! As a white, cisgender, heterosexual male, I have the most privilege of anyone in the world right now. I have to be really careful that I don’t become part of the system that is killing people and ruining lives.”

Dean smiled softly, a look of fondness that Cas had never seen playing over his features. “You’re right, Sammy. Maybe you and I can go over those materials together.”

Sam’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely, Dean. And then maybe we can get together with Cas and discuss it?” Sam asked shyly.

Cas grinned and nodded. “Of course. I’d love to.”

The waitress returned with their food and all three were quiet for a while, too busy eating to talk. Eventually, though, Cas broke the silence.

“Dean says you’ve been narrowing down colleges. Any idea what you want to study?”

Sam nodded, his mouth full of burger. He held up one finger in the universal gesture for “Just a second” while he finished chewing and swallowing.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I want to go for gender studies and law. Eventually, I want to be a lawyer for LGBT groups or groups for people of color.”

Cas glanced over at Dean and saw him grinning widely around his burger. “That’s very cool, Sam. Any idea where you want to go to school?”

“To be completely honest, Stanford is looking pretty good right now. I’m looking at a few places on the east coast, too, but I’m feeling pretty partial toward Stanford.”

“Stanford’s a good school,” Cas replied before popping two fries into his mouth.

“Stanford’s also very, very far away,” Dean added morosely.

“Dean,” Sam whined. “Can we like, not talk about this now? Please?”

“Fine,” Dean agreed moodily. “But we will be talking about it.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

Cas picked up the conversation with some light chit chat and before they knew it, the waitress was back with the bill. Dean reached for it at the same time Cas did and their hands met over the check.

“Cas, I invited you. Let me get this one.”

Cas sighed but acquiesced. “I’ll get the next one, then,” he replied, leaving no room for argument.

“Alright, fine,” Dean agreed. He pulled out his wallet and left some bills on the table. “Ready?”

Cas slid out of the booth at the same time as Sam. “It was nice to meet you, Cas. You’re the first person Dean’s been romantically involved with that he’s had me meet since, well, ever.”

Cas smiled gently. “It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Sam. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Yeah, and without the interrogation next time,” Dean quipped, sliding out of the booth to stand between Cas and Sam.

Sam snorted. “You think I was bad? Wait until he meets Bobby.”

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck my life.”

“It’ll be okay, Dean,” Cas said comfortingly. “You have yet to meet my siblings and I can guarantee they’ll be worse.”

Dean eyed Cas and grumbled something the other two couldn’t hear.

“I hope to see you again soon, Sam,” Cas said, reaching out for a handshake. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. Cas didn’t resist, the easy affection reminding him of his own sister.

“See ya soon, Cas,” Sam said as he released the other man. “Come on, Dean. I’m driving home.”

“What, in my baby? I don’t think so.”

Sam held up the keys with an evil smirk. “Hey, where’d you get those?!” Dean demanded.

“You’re losing your touch, old man!” Sam cried before bolting for the door.

“Shit,” Dean muttered. Cas pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Dean breathed deeply and relaxed into the embrace. “I’d better go keep the kid from taking my baby on a joyride,” Dean admitted after a few moments.

Cas chuckled. “I suppose you’d better.”

Dean pulled back just enough to kiss Cas. It was brief and chaste and followed by two more kisses. “I’ll text you,” Dean said, smiling.

“You’d better,” Cas replied.

They turned and walked out the door, hands clasped together.

***

Dean waited until he and Sam were inside the house before he said anything. “So?” he inquired nervously.

“So what?” Sam replied obtusely, smiling.

“So what did you think of Cas?” Dean demanded.

Sam was quiet for a moment, still smiling, before he answered. “I like him,” the younger brother eventually replied. “I think he’s a good guy and I think he’ll take care of you when you need it but you’re too stubborn to ask for help.”

Dean grumbled incoherently before clearing his throat and asking, “Do ya think it’d be okay if I checked in with him instead of you for my, uh, second job?”

Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’m cool with that.”

Dean sighed audibly with relief. “Thank fuck.”

Sam chuckled and moved toward the stairs. “I’m gonna go do some more research.”

“Sam,” Dean called out, stopping his brother in his tracks.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Thanks,” Dean said sincerely.

Sam shook his head. “No problem, Dean. Later.”

“Later,” Dean agreed before heading to the fridge for a beer. One down, one to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around and reading! I appreciate every kudos and comment. I'm thinking about getting a tumblr to keep in contact/post updates on my progress for every chapter. I've had a tumblr before and loved it. I will need some help with a theme, though, because I can never find one I like and when I do, I can't seem to install it properly. If anyone is willing to help me out, I'd totally pay you in a commissioned fic. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. Fair warning, this chapter is a teensy tiny bit of plot and a whole bunch of smut.

Dean pulled his mouth off the client’s dick with a loud POP. He turned around and bent over the bed and braced himself as the other man lined himself up and rammed in.

Dean grunted and began counting down the thrusts until the client finished. This client always lasted eighteen thrusts and Dean had taken to counting them.

_Eighteen._

_Seventeen._

_Sixteen._

_I wonder what Cas is doing._

_Fifteen._

_Maybe I should see if he wants to grab food._

_Fourteen._

_Thirteen._

_Indian?_

_Twelve._

_Nah, we might do butt stuff later and Indian kills my guts._

_Eleven._

_Chinese? Nah, again, butt stuff._

_Ten._

_Something other than burgers._

_Nine._

_Is it sacrilege that I’m sick of burgers?_

_Eight._

_Ehh, everyone goes through phases._

_Seven._

_I wonder if Cas likes sushi._

_Six._

_I’m really feelin’ some spicy tuna._

_Five._

_Ooh, only five more to go!_

_Four._

_I’ll text Cas when this dude’s done and see if he wants to get sushi._

_Three._

_If Cas doesn’t want sushi, the place has a hibachi grill, right?_

_Two._

_Better start squeezin’._

_One._

_Milk that fucker._

_Done._

_Man, I am hungry._

Dean waited until the man had caught his breath and pulled away before Dean turned around and laid a kiss lightly on his mouth.

“Thank you,” Dean purred, even though he had nothing to thank the client for. Whatever. It could only help if the dude decided to leave a tip.

“You always know just how to make a man feel good,” the client said with a salacious smile. He laid down two twenties on the dresser after doing his pants back up. He left without another word and Dean locked the hotel door behind him, reaching into his discarded pants pocket to pull out his phone.

Dean:  
Hey, im done and ok. U want 2 get some sushi?

Dean moved to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The damn thing always took ages to warm up and Dean was wiping his asshole out with toilet paper when his phone dinged.

Cas:  
I’d love to. I haven’t had time to figure out my favorite sushi restaurant yet. Suggestions?

Dean:  
Yeah, theres a place on university and main that’s rly good. Its called happy fish. Campustown shopping center. Right next to starbucks. Cant miss it.

Cas:  
I can be there in fifteen minutes.

Dean:  
Gimme 30. I need 2 shower.

Cas:  
See you then. <3

Dean locked his phone, put it on the back of the toilet, and got in the shower. He scrubbed down, paying special attention to his asshole. He finished in record time and got out of the shower, drying off with the tiny towels the hotel provided. He dressed quickly and grabbed his phone to send Cas a quick text.

Dean:  
Im on my way. C u in a few.

Cas didn’t respond, but Dean didn’t expect him to. Dean grabbed his keys and went to meet Cas.

***

Cas was weird all through dinner. He wasn’t unfriendly or even distant, but there was something bothering him and Dean was dying to know what. However, Dean knew that pressing Cas for answers wasn’t the best idea, so he waited, making sure his body language remaining open and welcoming.

Once the check was paid, they made their way out to the parking lot. “Dean,” Cas began, sounding uncertain.

 _Fucking finally,_ Dean thought. He kept his expression calm, though.

“So Gabriel and Anna are coming into town next week,” Cas began, taking a deep breath and raising his eyes to meet Dean’s. “It’s the anniversary of Luci’s disappearance. We’re getting together to remember him, but also because it’s been a very long time since we’ve all three been in the same place and we want to catch up. I’d love for you to meet my family, if you’re ready.”

Dean sighed in relief, tension that he wasn’t aware he was holding seeping out of his muscles. “Shit, Cas, is that all? I was afraid something was really wrong.” Dean gave Cas a large smile. “Of course I’d like to meet your family. Just let me know when and I’ll rearrange my schedule.”

Cas smiled back at Dean, his eyes lighting up and his shoulders sagging, as if a large weight had been lifted from them. “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me.” Cas leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s mouth. “They’ll love you,” Cas whispered, not moving away from Dean’s lips.

Dean pressed forward and pulled Cas in so that their bodies touched from knees to shoulders. Dean gave Cas a long, thorough, sensual kiss, one hand cupping the back of the professor’s head and the other exerting a firm pressure to the small of the man’s back.

“Shall we take this someplace more private?” Cas inquired huskily.

“Fuck yes,” Dean replied against Cas’s lips, moving in for another heated, but more brief, kiss. They parted and wordlessly moved to their cars.

***

When they arrived at Cas’s house, both men pulled into the driveway and hurriedly left their cars. They made it as far as Cas’s entryway, with the door firmly shut and locked, before they couldn’t hold out any longer and they collapsed into each other.

Dean pressed Cas against the door, holding Cas’s hands above his head and kissing him desperately. Cas rutted against Dean’s thigh, which was pressed between his legs and right against his throbbing erection.

Cas whined in the back of his throat as Dean trailed sloppy, wet kisses down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. When Dean was sure it wouldn’t be seen with clothes on, he sucked and nipped a love bite into Cas’s skin.

The pain-pleasure of the hickey made stars burst behind Cas’s eyes and he found himself moaning and begging Dean not to stop. “Please,” he heard himself say from somewhere in the distance. “God, please don’t stop. Dean, _fuck._ ”

Dean moved away from Cas quickly and the cold air where Dean’s hot body had been made Cas startle. “Dean, what the fuck are you doing?” Cas demanded.

Dean smiled predatorily, reaching down to grab the hem of his shirt and pulling it off in one fluid motion. He began walking backwards in the direction of the stairs, pointing at Cas with his forefinger, palm up, and crooking the finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Cas stumbled after Dean, following him at a distance.

As Dean walked, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He paused at the top of the stairs to pull off both socks and Cas stopped with him, three stairs down, just to watch the show. Dean continued on, slowly shimmying out of his pants and boxers, stepping out of them right outside of Cas’s bedroom.

Dean was completely naked as he backed into Cas’s room. The backs of his legs hit the end of Cas’s bed and Dean sat, motioning to Cas.

“Your turn,” Dean husked, his voice raw and full of sex. Cas immediately began unbuttoning his shirt, fingers slipping in their haste to get the damn thing off. “Slowly,” Dean commanded, leaning back on his elbows and smirking.

Cas understood what Dean was after and took several deep breaths. “You’re going to be the end of me, Dean Winchester.” Dean’s smirk grew more pronounced but he didn’t move or speak. He simply waited and watched as Cas unbuttoned his over shirt much, much more slowly.

Cas shrugged his shoulders, letting the shirt fall to his elbows and catching there for a brief moment before letting the garment fall all the way off. Dean nodded his approval, his eyes darkening.

“Go on,” Dean demanded roughly. Cas acquiesced, unbuckling his belt and dragging it inch by inch from around his waist. When the belt was pulled free of the last loop on his pants, Cas lifted it up to eye level and dropped it, the buckle making a soft thud as it hit the floor. Dean watched in rapture, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as Cas popped the button of his dress pants and pulled down the zipper.

Instead of taking off his pants, though, Cas returned to his torso, taking the bottom of his white undershirt and pulling it slowly up to bare the trail of hair from his navel to under his pants. He lifted the shirt, baring each inch of skin with care. Unsure of how to pull the shirt from his armpits to over his head without looking like a fool, Cas decided to do that part quickly. Dean hummed from the bed, but made no other movement.

Cas shimmied his way out of his pants, watching Dean’s eyes follow his movements. His briefs momentarily got caught on his boner, but he freed himself deftly and continued the slow divestment of his clothes.

Once he was naked, Dean stood up and moved back into Cas’s space. Cas pulled Dean into a heated kiss, the tension thick in the air. Cas walked Dean back to the bed and pushed him down, climbing on top and kissing him greedily.

“I want you to fuck me,” Cas whispered against Dean’s mouth and Dean’s entire body tensed. Cas had only a brief second to worry he’d crossed a line when Dean moaned loudly and flipped them over so Cas was on his back and Dean was on top.

Dean kissed Cas feverishly, moving so their cocks lined up and then rutting against each other. Cas groaned deep in his chest at the feeling of Dean’s cock and his touching and moving together.

Dean broke the kiss, panting, and said, “Scoot up.” Cas obliged, moving so his head was on a pillow. Dean rummaged in the bedside drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom. He paused to look at Cas and groaned brokenly.

“Fuck, baby, look at you,” Dean whined. Cas’s lips were puffy and red from the kisses and his chest was flushed with excitement. His uncut cock laid proudly against his hip, listing to the left.

Dean ran his empty hand through his hair before cursing and moving down between Cas’s legs. He dropped the condom and lube beside Cas and within easy reach before he lifted Cas’s legs up and pushing them against Cas’s chest.

“Shit,” Dean swore, looking at how exposed and beautiful Cas was. “Fuck, Cas. Can I eat you out?”

A wave of lust ran through Cas at the thought and his cock jumped as he whispered, “Yes, yes. Yes, fuck, yes.” He reached up and grabbed his legs, holding them in place.

Dean leaned onto his forearms and grabbed Cas’s ass with both hands, kneading the muscles and pulling his cheeks apart. “Cas, you’re beautiful,” he said, his breath flowing over Cas’s hole. Cas whined and pressed his head against the pillows.

Dean started slowly, licking with the flat of his tongue from the bottom of Cas’s crack, up to the top, over and over again until Cas relaxed. Then, he traced his tongue around Cas’s puckered hole, feeling the ridges and relishing the taste. He pointed his tongue and stabbed at the center of Cas’s hole once before blowing cold air against it.

Dean spent the next few minutes working Cas’s hole open with his tongue and when his tongue could do no more, he lubed up one finger, and then two, and then three, working Cas open painfully slowly and only adding another finger when he was sure Cas was ready for it.

By the time Dean had three fingers in Cas’s asshole, Cas was writhing on the bed. “Dean!” Cas finally shouted. “Stop playing with me and fuck me already!”

Dean chuckled and thrust his fingers in one more time, bending them upwards to brush over Cas’s prostate before pulling out completely. Cas whined at the loss, so Dean ran his hand down Cas’s thigh, saying, “Shhh. I’ll only be a moment.”

He quickly opened the condom and rolled it over his straining dick. He slathered himself in lube and lined up carefully. “You ready?” he asked Cas.

“Fuck me already!” Cas demanded, so Dean pushed in, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt.

Cas bucked up against Dean and demanded, “Move!” Dean swore and began thrusting in and out, his pace becoming rapid and unsteady more quickly than he was anticipating.

“Touch yourself,” Dean told Cas and Cas reached down to palm his dick. Within a few strokes, Cas was cumming all over himself and Dean and Dean followed not long after.

Dean collapsed to Cas’s side, breathing heavily. Cas turned and curled up against Dean, looking fucked out and happy. Dean kissed Cas’s brow and held the other man while he regained his breath.

Once Dean was steady, he looked down at Cas and saw the other man beginning to doze already. Dean chuckled and got up, going to the bathroom to get rid of his condom and wet a cloth to clean them up.

Once he had cleaned Cas sufficiently, Dean threw the used cloth on the floor and pulled the covers out from under Cas. He slid into bed, pulling the covers over them both and wrapping Cas in his arms. It wasn’t long before he was asleep, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who care, my life is absolutely bonkers right now and I barely have time to sleep, let alone time to write anything. Also, I'm the beta of my friend's fic, that you can find at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4698767/chapters/10728551 and unfortunately, that fic takes precedence over this one. That being said, it may be a while before I can post another chapter here. Please bear with me because I am NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC, I just have to take some time away for my other obligations/promises/real life bullshit. I love you all and I treasure every kudos and comment I get. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG AND IS SO SHORT. My life has been absolutely HECTIC and it's going to be a while before I update again. Sorry! I PROMISE that I'm not abandoning this fic. I will finish it, I swear! I was lost for a while on where I wanted this fic to go and that's partially why it's taken me so long to update. I was visited by a plot bunny, though, so I now have a direction to aim for and... be warned. There will be angst. Like, a massive amount of angst probably. But with a happy ending! ...I think. Anyway, here's a short chapter to hold you over until I get to more plotty things. <3 I love you all!

Dean had been coming and going from Cas’ house without knocking for the past week. However, with Cas’ family inside, it felt overly presumptuous to Dean to just walk in. He knocked on the door, three sharp raps, and waited. He didn’t have to wait long, though when the door opened, it wasn’t Dean’s partner standing on the other side.

The man was shorter than Dean by a couple of inches, at least. His hair was a bond mop that curled faintly at the ends and longer than Cas would ever tolerate. He was soft where Cas was hard, lean muscle. His eyes didn’t even look like Cas’; they were more green where Cas’ were bright blue. The jovial smile and tell-tale sucker sticking out of his mouth left no doubts in Dean’s mind that this was, in fact, Cas’ brother, Gabriel.

As Dean was looking at Gabriel, he saw Gabe’s eyes give Dean a definite once over. Dean wasn’t ashamed of himself and had dressed nicely in a dark pair of jeans, dress shoes, and a plaid shirt that he’d buttoned up and tucked into his pants. Shit, he was even wearing a belt that wasn’t scarred from hard work and wear. Still, he had to fight the urge to fidget under Gabriel’s assessing gaze.

“You’ll do,” Gabriel finally pronounced, throwing the door wide open and moving back into the house. Dean followed, shutting the door behind him and toeing off his shoes. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and he winced as he heard Gabriel announce loudly, “Cassie! Your boy toy is here!”

As Dean moved toward the noise of movement and chatter, he heard Cas reply, “For the last time, Gabriel, Dean is my partner and not my boy toy! And don’t call me Cassie!”

Dean entered the room in time to see Cas and Gabe in an intense stare down with a beautiful red-head looking on in amusement. She spotted Dean first and moved with an astonishing amount of grace to where Dean had frozen in the doorway.

She stood beside him and looked on at the spectacle Cas and Gabriel were making. “They do this every time. It’s a tradition by now.” Her voice was warm and soft and tinted with fond exasperation. “I’m Anna, and you’ve apparently met Gabe. Don’t worry, he’s mostly harmless, but he feels the need to play the protective big brother at times.”

“I heard that!” Gabriel announced, breaking eye contact to turn to the two standing by the door. “I am an excellent big brother. I’ve managed to scare away every shitty person either of you have ever dated except that asshole Cassie dated in college.”

“Gabe,” Cas said in a warning tone, washing his hands in the island sink.

Gabriel flapped a hand in response, moving around the counter to sit at one of the stools. “Whatever, Cassie. We all know he was a massive prick.”

Cas sighed and dried his hands off, finally moving over to where Dean was still standing. “Gabe doesn’t have a filter. I keep thinking that someday, I’ll get used to it, but alas. It hasn’t happened yet.” Cas kissed Dean briefly before taking him by the hand and leading him toward the living room. “The food is in the oven and will be done in an hour or so. Shall we move to a more comfortable room?”

Both of Cas’ siblings followed them into the living room. Cas sat on the love seat and pulled Dean down with him so that they were pressed close. “Sorry,” Cas muttered into Dean’s temple as he gave him a quick kiss there.

Dean grinned and shook his head. “It’s no worse than when you’ll meet Bobby.”

Gabe and Anna both chose seats at each end of the longer couch and Anna cleared her throat gently. “What do you do for a living, Dean?”

Dean smiled his most charming smile and replied, “I’m a mechanic at my adopted dad’s auto shop. I do a bit of everything in there, but they tend to give me the cases that are really bad and nobody else wants to deal with. I don’t mind, though. I like a challenge and oil changes day in and day out would get old real quick.”

Anna nodded and Gabe looked incredibly disinterested, but he wasn’t running his mouth, so Dean considered it a win.

“Dean’s goal is to eventually restore classic cars,” Cas added. Dean blushed.

“That’s a long way off yet. I still gotta pay for my little brother’s college and he’s got his heart set on Stanford.”

Gabriel appeared to perk up at that. “You ever restored a classic car before?” he inquired.

Dean nodded. “I restored my baby from the ground up. She was a mess when I got her but she turned out pretty well, I think.”

Gabe put his hand on his chin and a thoughtful look crossed his features. “I’ve got an old car. It’s not much now, but with the right touch, I think it’d be a beauty. If you’re interested, I could pay you for your time and materials. If it turned out well, I know a couple of other people who have some cars that need work.”

Dean looked over at Cas with an incredulous look on his face. Cas smiled gently and nodded. “Yeah,” Dean replied, sounding shocked. “I’d love to. What kinda car is it?”

Cas and Anna excused themselves to the kitchen while the other two talked cars.

“Dean seems truly lovely,” Anna commented, seating herself on a stool at the counter. “Much better than your last partner.”

Cas grimaced. His last partner had been disinterested in Castiel’s family or work. In fact, he was disinterested in anything Cas liked unless it directly benefited him. “It’s not hard to be better than Balthazar.” He moved to sit next to his sister.

Anna smiled, her expression serene and kind. “I don’t know Dean very well yet, but I would very much like to.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “I was going to wait to tell you, but there is an opening at your university for a dance instructor and I’ve been offered a position. I don’t want to accept without your blessing, but the position is a step up from what I’m doing now and I’d like to be closer to you.”

Cas smiled widely. “Congratulations, Anael. You should take the position. My home is open to you until you find a place of your own, as well.”

“Thank you, Castiel, but I already have a place to live here,” Anna said, a private smile and a light blush gracing her features. “Although an important reason, you are not the only one I’m moving here to be close to.”

“Oh?”

Anna nodded, but was saved from saying anything more by Gabe and Dean entering the kitchen. “Smells good in here,” Gabriel commented, moving to open the oven and peek inside.

Castiel swatted away his older brother and shoo’d him to the other side of the island. “Move out of the way. It’s time to take it out.”

Dinner was a calm affair, with everyone talking amicably and Gabriel only attempting to get a rise out of Cas twice. When everyone was through eating, Cas piled the dishes in the sink, claiming he’d get to them later, and everyone moved out onto the back porch where they chatted quietly until Dean looked at the clock on his phone and announced he had to leave.

“Really?” Gabriel asked, looking rather disappointed. “It’s only nine o’clock!”

Dean grinned. “Some of us have to work for a living,” he replied smoothly, standing and stretching. “And for me, work starts early.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Cas offered, standing as well.

“It was lovely to meet you, Dean,” Anna said, standing to pull Dean into a hug. “I hope to see you again soon.”

Dean hugged Anna back, surprised at how strong she felt in his arms. “Yeah, definitely,” he agreed.

Gabriel stood and offered his hand to Dean, who shook it firmly. “You’re not so bad,” Gabe intoned, sounding bored.

Dean smiled widely and jerked Gabe’s arm a bit. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

Cas and Anna rolled their eyes in sync. “Okay, you two,” Cas interjected, sounding a little resigned and a lot amused. “That’s enough.”

Dean let go and moved toward the door, Cas not far behind. “See ya later!” he called behind him.

Cas followed Dean into the entryway quietly, where Dean put on his shoes. As he stood back up, he grabbed Cas around the waist and pulled him close. “That wasn’t so bad,” he murmured softly into Cas’s lips. He kissed his partner soundly, not really wanting to leave.

“Do you have an appointment tonight?” Cas asked, brushing his lips along Dean’s jaw.

“Unfortunately, yes. I would have rescheduled, but I have bills due tomorrow and this guy’s paying for three whole hours.”

Cas nipped at Dean’s chin and then rested their foreheads together. “Be safe. Text me when you get there and when you get done.”

Dean tilted his face up and pressed a long kiss against his lover’s forehead. “Will do.”

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas whispered, reaching up to pull Dean’s face back to his for another long kiss.

Dean smiled dopily as he pulled away, giving Cas a dorky salute as he pulled open the front door. He moved quickly; he’d have to rush or he’d be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I adore all of your comments and I definitely read them, even if I don't respond quickly. Every comment motivates me to write more, so leave a line or two telling me what you thought of this chapter (esp. what you thought of Anna and Gabe) or, ya know, whatever you feel like, really. <3 I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally ALL sex. Seriously. The entire thing is smut. If you don't want to read nothing but smut, I'll have a summary of important details at the end of the chapter. You can basically skip this entire chapter and be no worse for wear. Also, sorry if my smut sucks x_x Unedited and unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Dean had just paid for the motel room and texted Cas a quick, “here” when the client walked in. He was a couple of inches shorter than Dean, had a mop of messy black hair, pale skin, and eyes that weren’t quite the right shade of blue. His lips were full and light pink when he said, “Are you Steve Walsh?”

Dean nodded and let a sultry expression cross his features. “Sure am,” he replied smoothly.

The client barked a short laugh that seemed to be honest amusement. “Are you serious? That’s the best fake name I’ve heard in a long while.”

Surprised, Dean grinned. “You recognize the name?”

The guy laughed again, a short, genuine sound. “Sure do. My dad introduced me to him and ILBTs. He sure tried to get my to adopt that as a life philosophy, but I’ve never leaned that way. It’s always been ILBDs for me.”

Dean laughed, loudly and honestly. “Shit man, my dad woulda done the same if he’d stuck around.”

The client looked at Dean appraisingly, setting a wad of twenties on the dresser next to him. “Daddy issues, huh?”

For some reason, Dean felt comfortable with this guy in a way he rarely was with clients. “Me and every other person in the business.” He picked up the twenties, counted them out loud and when he found all of it was there, he put the money in his pocket. “What can I do for you tonight?”

The guy looked uncertain for a moment, before visibly steeling himself. “I want you to fuck me.”

Dean couldn’t help the surprise that flashed across his face. Three years in the business, and this was the first time someone wanted to be fucked as opposed to fucking him. “Sure thing.” Dean moved up and cupped the guy’s cheek, looking down on him. “I’ll take it slow. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

When Dean leaned down to kiss him, the man tasted sweeter than Dean had expected. A thought entered Dean’s mind, and he pulled away. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“James,” the client replied breathily.

“Okay, James. I’m gonna take you apart tonight. Anything you don’t like, just say so and we stop.”

James nodded and leaned in to kiss Dean again. Dean spent long minutes just kissing the other man, his cock rock hard in his pants.

Slowly, Dean began unbuttoning James’ shirt. “Fuck,” Dean swore when he finally unbuttoned the whole thing to find another shirt underneath it. “You’re wearing too many layers,” he growled.

James laughed, soft and breathy, and moved back to pull off both shirts. “Better?” he asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Dean’s eyes roamed over James’ bare torso. He was well muscled and lean, just shy of being really buff. Dean splayed his hands across the other man’s stomach, moving them around to clutch at his back and pull him closer. Dean moved so his breath was ghosting over James’ lips and said, “Much,” before kissing him again.

James was a phenomenal fucking kisser. His lips moved gently but with intent, and his tongue was sweet when he moved it against Dean’s. Dean groaned into the kiss, moving his hands up James’ chest and back down his arms. He held James’ hands loosely in his own while they moved against each other, rocking lightly back and forth to brush their cocks together. James trailed his hands up Dean’s arms and then dug his fingers into Dean’s hair. They moved together, pushing their hips against each other’s and grinding like teenagers.

James groaned and moved back just enough to look down at Dean’s shirt. He’d taken off the button up and left on a black, v-necked tee. “This has got to go,” James groaned, lifting the hem of Dean’s shirt up to his armpits. Dean helpfully lifted his arms and was quickly divested of his shirt.

“Want to get my mouth on you,” James whispered, sinking to his knees. Dean groaned and watched as James unbuckled his belt and undid his button and zip in record time. James pulled down Dean’s jeans and boxers far enough to let out his cock. “Shit, you’re beautiful,” James groaned, licking his lips.

Dean had to restrain himself from grabbing the back of James’ head and pulling him in. Dean wanted his mouth so bad that his cock actually hurt. James seemed to sense that, and wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock, sucking lightly.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Dean whined. He closed his eyes tightly as the wet suction continued down his shaft until he felt the head of his cock hit the back of James’ throat. Dean was surprised when James kept going, his throat opening up and taking the rest of Dean in like it wasn’t a big deal. “Oh fuck,” Dean ground out. “As pretty of a picture as you make, the deepthroating kinda hurts,” he said apologetically.

James got a considering look in his eye, and then commanded, “On the bed.”

Dean smirked. “Yes, sir.” He stepped out of his pants, toeing off his socks as he moved to lay down on the bed. He laid back with his hands behind his head and watched as James looked him up and down, his eyes darkening with lust.

“Look at you,” James said softly, almost reverently. “So beautiful.” Dean spread his legs to give the best show possible, his smirk deepening.

James shucked off his pants and his boxer briefs in one go, and Dean let out a low whistle. “You’ve got one hell of a third arm down there,” he said appreciatively.

James laughed, throaty and deep, and crawled up next to Dean. “How do you feel about a sixty-nine?”

Dean swore, his dick jumping in anticipation. “I feel pretty damn good about it,” he replied. James leaned down for a brief kiss before positioning himself on top of Dean, his dick smacking Dean in the face.

Dean laughed for a moment, but stopped abruptly when he felt warm, wet heat envelop his dick again. He breathed out sharply, and then grabbed James’ cock and aimed it at his mouth. James was moving slowly, up and down, letting Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat every time, but going no further. Dean, on the other hand, got his lips around James’ cock and set a relentless pace from the get-go. His neck protested the strain, but the moan he felt vibrating around his own cock was more than enough to keep him going. Plus, the uncomfortable sensation from using his muscles in a way they weren’t used to kept him from coming too soon.  
Suddenly, James swallowed his whole cock, and this time, the angle was just right. Dean groaned loudly around James’ cock, who began moving more quickly and sucking harder. Dean felt like his brains were going to leave his body through his dick.

Dean pulled off of James’ cock and swatted his ass lightly. “You’d better stop now or this will all be over before we really get started.”

James mouth left Dean’s cock with a pop and he swung his leg around so he was crouching on the bed next to Dean’s head, instead of on top of him. He tried to appear confident, but his uncertainty was apparent in his eyes. “What next?” he asked.

“Have you ever been fucked before?” Dean blurted. He internally swore at his own uncouthness, but didn’t backtrack or say never mind.

James reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his face morphing into an expression of… embarrassment? Shame? Dean couldn’t quite read it.

“No,” James admitted softly. “Never been past blowjobs.”

Dean nodded, internally deciding to make this as good of a first time as possible. No rushing this one. “Not a problem,” he replied. “I’ll take good care of you. Lay back on the bed.”

James did as he was told and Dean moved over to his bag to grab the bottle of lube and three condoms, just in case. He moved to the end of the bed, setting the supplies next to him, and slid in between James’ spread legs. “Have you ever been eaten out before?”

James shook his head, his eyes wide. Dean smiled widely. If there was something he was good at, it was eating ass. “If you don’t like this, let me know, but I think you’re gonna love it.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Hands and knees,” Dean ordered, the command clear in his voice.

James practically fell over himself to get in the right position and Dean smiled widely. He was in for a treat.

Dean didn’t dive right in, though. He ran his hands down James’ back and over his ass, moving slowly and gently at first. On his third pass, he stopped with his hands cupped around the two globes of James’ ass and squeezed, pulling his cheeks apart and then pushing them back together. He repeated this a few times before he spread James open and blew soft, cold air on his hole. He could see it pucker and clench and then Dean dove in.

He spent a long time eating James out and by the time Dean lubed up his fingers, James was pliant and relaxed. He inserted one finger in slowly and finding no resistance, pulled back to add a second. There was a little bit of tension in James’ muscles, but Dean found his prostate and made sure to brush it on every thrust so that James never lost his erection.

“Feel good?” Dean asked, voice rough.

“Fuck yes,” James moaned. “Keep going. Give me more.”

Dean chuckled and obliged, inserting a third finger into James. James’ hole tightened reflexively and Dean stilled, his fingers brushing over James’ prostate. “Shhh,” he whispered, running his free hand up and down his client’s back gently. “Relax, you’re okay.”

James nodded and tried to relax. He was partially successful - his back muscles released most of their tension, but his ass stayed tight around Dean’s fingers. Dean moved his fingers in a come hither motion, rubbing slowly against James’ prostate until the tightness around Dean’s fingers relaxed enough that he could move them again.

Dean moved slowly inside of James, wanting to make this as good for the other man as possible. He kept his pace slow and sedate until James was whining and pushing back on the prostitute’s fingers, begging for more. Dean debated momentarily whether he should add a fourth finger or just fuck him, and decided that he should add a fourth, just to be safe.

Dean added his pinky, and James’ ass relaxed with the stretch quickly. He scissored his fingers a few times before pulling his fingers out and grabbing a condom. James whined, high pitched and needy, and Dean growled low in his throat.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he groaned, sliding the condom over his dick and adding some extra lube. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck me already!” James pleaded. “I need it. I need you.”

Dean lined himself up and pushed in slowly. James’ asshole contracted and loosened all the way until Dean had impaled the dark haired man completely. “You okay?” Dean asked.

“Just fucking move already,” James demanded. Dean huffed a laugh and did as he was told. He moved his hips slowly at first, letting James get used to the slide. When James started pushing back for more, Dean obliged and fucked him harder and faster. Pretty soon, Dean had worked up a sweat and was trying hard not to come. All the foreplay had done him in and he could feel his release building in the pit of his stomach.

“Touch yourself,” Dean commanded, and James grabbed his dick and began pulling on it with feverish intensity. Dean was able to hold out until James came, but James clenching around Dean’s cock with his orgasm was too much and Dean dropped over the edge, too. Dean groaned and pulled out of James carefully, rolling off to the side and breathing heavily.

James collapsed onto his front, not caring that he landed in a large patch of semen. “Fuck,” the dark haired man groaned. “That was better than I’d imagined.”

Dean grinned, internally patting himself on the back. “Glad to hear it.”

James and Dean laid quietly for a few minutes as their breathing evened out and slowed down. Dean may have come, but he was still horny as fuck. It’d been a long time since he’d felt ready to go again so quickly after he came.

James moved himself onto one elbow, facing Dean. “Can we do this again sometime?”

Dean grinned. “Sure thing. Send me a message and we’ll set something up.”

James smiled in return. “I’ll do that.”

They hadn’t used all their time, but James didn’t seem to care. “I’m fucked out,” he said, laughing. He stood up and moved into the bathroom to wipe himself down. Dean followed, pulling off the used condom and tieing it before throwing it away in the bathroom trash can.

Dean smiled at the man, who looked younger with a fucked out, blissful expression on his face. His movements were lighter and more graceful, as well. “You look pretty fucked out,” Dean replied.

James laughed again, the sound floating through the dingy hotel room. He threw away the toilet paper he’d been using to clean himself up and lightly kissed Dean on the lips. “Thank you,” he said, sincerity radiating from his entire being.

Dean smiled back just as genuinely and replied, “My pleasure.”

James moved back into the main room while Dean lingered in the bathroom. When Dean emerged, James was fully dressed and waiting by the door. “So I’ll see you again?” he asked tentatively.

“You just say the word,” Dean replied. James nodded before turning around and leaving the hotel room. Dean groaned and felt his dick begin to harden.

He debated jerking himself off again, when an idea struck. He quickly threw back on his clothes, stuffing his feet into his shoes and pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled for a moment through his contacts before finding the one he was looking for and pressing call.

After a few rings, he heard the line pick up. “Hello? Dean, are you okay?”

“Cas,” Dean breathed, palming his dick through his jeans. “You at home?”

“Yes, Dean, is everything alright?” Even though Cas sounded worried, his voice still sent lightning straight to Dean’s dick.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are your siblings still around?”

Cas paused on the other end before slowly saying, “No, they went back to their hotel an hour ago.”

Dean grinned and pushed down on his cock to keep it from throbbing so much. “See you in fifteen minutes. Keep your door unlocked for me.”

Cas was spluttering on the other end of the line when Dean pressed end. He grabbed his supplies, shoving them haphazardly into his bag before checking quickly to make sure he’d gotten everything and leaving. He got into his car and for the first time in his entire life, he wished she didn’t purr so loudly. The vibrations were going straight to his dick and it was intensely, pleasurably uncomfortable.

The drive to Cas’ house seemed to take ages. He sped the whole way there, managing to cut his driving time down from fifteen minutes to twelve. He cut the engine as soon as he threw his Impala in park and jumped out of the car, barely remembering to lock the doors behind him. He wouldn’t need his bag; Cas had everything they needed already.

Dean jogged up the path to the front door, letting himself in quickly. He shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes, calling out, “Cas? Where are you?”

Cas appeared in the entryway, wearing nothing but sweat pants. His hair was sticking up in all directions and wet, as though he’d just gotten out of the shower and scrubbed his hair with a towel but didn’t bother combing it back down.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned and moved into Cas’ space. He pushed up against the professor and grabbed his face, pulling him down into a filthy kiss.

Cas broke away after several long moments, demanding, “Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean was panting softly, pure want shining in his eyes. “I had a client tonight that wanted me to fuck him. It was his first time being fucked and it was fucking amazing but I’m still so goddamn horny. I haven’t felt like this since I was a teenager and fuck, I want to get pounded into a mattress right now.”

Cas’ eyes darkened. “Dean,” he said slowly, stepping back to look his partner up and down. “Did you shower or anything before coming over here?”

Dean couldn’t read the look in Cas’ eyes. Was he upset? Was this totally not cool? Dean’s thoughts began to swirl and Cas, seeming to sense Dean’s distress, snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face and demanded, “Answer me.”

“No,” Dean admitted, feeling awful, even though his boner was still rock hard in his jeans. “No, I just got dressed and drove right over here.”

“Fuck,” Castiel swore softly. “That’s so fucking hot.” He grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt and pulled him in, attacking his mouth aggressively. “You went and fucked another man and were so turned on by it that now you come home to me, begging to be fucked.” Cas groaned and attached himself to Dean’s lips again. “Dean Winchester,” Cas said, pulling back. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Dean’s head was spinning but he pushed aside any thought that didn’t have to do with what was happening right that second. Castiel grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled it over his head roughly before moving in and sucking marks down Dean’s neck. “Bed,” Dean managed to say, tilting his head to give Cas better access.

Castiel moved back, eyeing his partner hungrily. “If you want to make it to the bed,” he growled, “you’d better start moving.” Dean’s eyes widened and he froze for a split second before turning and almost running toward the stairs, unbuttoning his pants along the way.

He almost tripped on the stairs in his haste to get to Cas’ bedroom. Cas followed him more slowly, looking like a hunter stalking its prey. Dean shucked his pants, underwear, and socks as soon as he was in the room. 

Cas moved forward, pushing Dean back and back until the backs of Dean’s legs hit the end of the bed and then back some more so that Dean fell. “I’m ready,” Dean said hurriedly. “I prepped myself already. Roll a condom on and fuck me.”

Cas pushed his sweatpants down to reveal no underwear and a bouncing cock. Dean groaned, “Hurry, fucking hurry.”

Cas moved quickly to the bedside table, reaching in to grab at his stash of condoms and lube while Dean moved up the bed and spread his legs invitingly. Cas swore under his breath as his fingers fumbled the packaging before finally getting the condom open and sliding it over his dick. He lubed himself up liberally and then crawled on top of Dean.

“You sure you’re ready?” Cas asked.

“Yes, I’m fucking ready,” Dean replied testily.

Cas lifted Dean’s legs, lined up, and pushed all the way in one smooth stroke. “Fuuuuuck,” Dean groaned. He had prepared himself, yes, but that had been four-ish hours ago and Cas was no slacker in the size department. For all intents and purposes, his asshole should have been screaming in pain. Instead, Dean wanted more. The burn of Cas’ quick insertion only made Dean want more.

“Move,” Dean demanded, thrusting his hips up as much as he could. Cas groaned and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, but acquiesced and began pistoning his hips at a punishing rate.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m not gonna last long,” Cas ground out behind clenched teeth.

“You don’t have to,” Dean replied, reaching down to pull at his cock. “I’m almost there, too.”

It only took a few more minutes before both men orgasmed, Dean first, and then Cas. Cas collapsed on top of Dean, his dick still inside his partner’s ass. Dean was breathing heavily and Cas was a limp, dead weight on top of him.

After a few minutes, Dean shoved lightly at Cas. “Shit, dude, we’ve got to clean up and you’re fucking heavy.”

Cas looked at Dean blearily before rolling off of Dean and falling back onto his side of the bed. He closed his eyes and, to Dean’s eyes, Cas looked exhausted. There was a faint smile playing on his lips, but his breathing was evening out and slowing and Dean knew that Cas was almost asleep. He chuckled lightly and pulled off Cas’ condom, tieing it and getting up to throw it away in the bathroom. While there, he grabbed a cloth and ran it under warm water. He wiped himself off and then returned to the bedroom to find Cas sound asleep. As gently as he could, he wiped off his partner and then threw the dirty cloth in the direction of the bathroom before pulling the covers up and over Cas and crawling under them himself. He was going to sleep like a fucking baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter is short and I apologize. However, it introduces a concept that will be pivotal to the story later. Basically, Dean fucked a client and then went and had sex with Cas. Cas was totally into it. They will be discussing the events of this night next chapter first thing, so if you don't want to read this, you'll get all the important information in my next update. Thanks for everyone who's continuing to stick by me and read this story! All of your comments and kudos mean the world to me. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M REALLY LATE.
> 
> My life has been really hard lately. I won't inundate you with details, but my mental disorders have been hell lately. I had to quit my job, which means I lost my apartment and... yeah.
> 
> This may be the last chapter for a while because I'm hoping to go to a residential facility where I can get some serious help.
> 
> I finally found the plot of this story, so here's some plot and no sex. Sorry, but I figured you deserved some non-sexy action for bearing with me for so long. <3

When Dean woke up the next day, Cas was already up and making breakfast. Dean slipped on a pair of Cas’s pajama pants and went into the kitchen, where his partner was making eggs, bacon, and toast. There was a mug of coffee sitting at Dean’s normal spot on the counter.

Dean picked up the cup, inhaling deeply, before groaning deep in his chest. “Fuck, Cas. You sure know how to wake a guy up.”

Castiel chuckled, using his tongs to flip over the bacon. “Good morning to you, too.” Cas had showered and dressed already, his work clothes on and his hair neatly styled. “Last night was…” Cas began, but realized he didn’t know how to end the sentence.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed happily. His brows furrowed and his lips turned down into a frown. “That was okay, right? You were okay with what I did last night?”

Cas put down his tongs and turned to face his boyfriend. “Yes, Dean,” he said solemnly. “That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever done.”

Dean relaxed, his expression turning relieved. “Good. I was so keyed up and I just needed -”

“To be pounded into the mattress?” Cas finished, grinning.

Dean smiled widely in response. “Yeah, exactly that.”

Cas turned to the stove to put the bacon on a plate and pour in the already-whisked eggs for scrambled eggs. He seasoned the eggs while he said, “I have a business trip next week. I’ll be going to California, to Stanford, to attend a lecture series. I’ll be gone from Monday until Wednesday evening.”

Dean nodded. “I’ve got appointments on Monday and Tuesday, but I’ll make sure not to schedule anything for Wednesday.”

Cas smiled softly. “Thank you, Dean. I’m afraid I’m probably going to be in a bit of a bad mood when I come home.”

Dean frowned. “Why’s that?”

Cas sighed heavily as he scooped eggs onto two plates. “My ex, Balthazar, is going to be there. He’s got a lot of sway in the law department at Stanford and I’m going to mention Sam to him.”

Dean began to protest but Cas held up a hand. “Dean, I need this for me as much as I want to do this for Sam. If I’m going to have to see Balthazar, it would help immensely to act as though it were all business and not about our shared history.”

“Damn, Cas,” Dean exhaled. “Why don’t you just avoid him altogether?”

“I can’t,” Cas admitted morosely. “He managed to get us seated next to each other at the dinner on Tuesday night.”

Dean stood and moved to embrace his lover. “I’m sorry, babe. But if it helps, you can text me the entire time.”

Cas leaned into Dean and sighed heavily. “Thanks, Dean. I’ll see what I can do.”

***

The week passed too quickly for Dean’s taste, and Sunday came far too quickly.

“Do you really have to go?” Dean whined as Cas packed his suitcase.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said flatly. “I’ll be back Wednesday by 8:30, which gives us time to get dinner and perhaps watch a movie before I sleep off the stress.”

Dean groaned and moved behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “You’ll text me, right?”

“Every day,” Cas replied solemnly, turning around to give Dean a proper hug. “You’ll be the first thing on my mind when I wake and the last thing I think of before sleeping. I’ll text you at every opportunity. Really, two and a half days isn’t so long.”

Dean pouted. “But how am I supposed to get laid without you here? You know, I’ve gotten used to steady sex. I may go crazy with you gone for so long.”

Cas barked an amused laugh. “You, my dear, get more sex than you could possibly need.”

Dean exaggerated a sigh, leaning down to rest his forehead against the crook of Cas’s neck. “Yeah, but it’s not you! Most of the time, I don’t even cum!”

Cas smiled and kissed the side of Dean’s head. “Then I’d better leave you something to remember me by, hm?”

Dean looked into Cas’s eyes excitedly. “Do you have something planned?”

Cas hummed. “Not a plan so much as a fervent hope.”

Dean quirked a brow. “A hope, huh?”

Cas moved over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small, black plastic bag and Dean’s other eyebrow shot up in surprise. “You bought a toy?” he asked.

“With you in mind,” Cas agreed. He reached into the bag and brought out a black, curved toy with a handle.

Dean eyed the toy with interest. “What does it do?”

Cas’s eyes darkened and he pressed a button on the handle and the whole thing started to vibrate softly. Understanding washed over Dean’s features and he smiled, slow and sultry.

“Yes, Cas. Fuck me with that vibrator.”

***

Cas stepped off the plane to sunshine and clear skies. He had several hours before he had to be at the first lecture so he flagged down a cab outside the airport and instructed the driver to the correct hotel. Once he had checked in, Cas decided a quick nap couldn’t hurt; airplanes always made him tired.

Cas woke up in time to shower and get dressed. He was almost late, but he didn’t want to be too early to the conference room. He didn’t want to have too much time to interact with other people and possibly run into Balthazar.

He dashed into the room and sat down just as the introductory speaker began talking. He payed close attention throughout the entire presentation, absorbing the information and deciding to buy the lecturer’s book before the end of the conference.

After the program was over, Cas made to leave quickly but stopped dead in his tracks, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach, as he heard a smooth, seductive voice murmur, “Castiel, my dear,” into his ear.

Cas pasted a polite smile onto his face and turned to greet his ex. “Balthazar,” he greeted.

Balthazar gave Cas an obvious once over, his lips quirking into a pleased smirk. “You look well,” he commented in his British accent. “How has South Dakota been treating you?”

“Much better than California ever did,” Cas replied, attempting to keep the bitterness out of his voice and failing.

Balthazar waved his hand dismissively. “Bygones, my dear. What do you say we catch up over a drink?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m exhausted from the trip. We can catch up over dinner tomorrow.”

Balthazar’s expression morphed into smug pleasure. “Yes, we certainly will.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Cas murmured before turning and walking out of the conference room.

***

Cas:  
Just got back to my hotel room.

Dean:  
how was it?

Cas:  
The lecture was good, but Balthazar found me after. :(

Dean:  
want me 2 kick his ass?

Cas:  
Thanks, but no. He was polite-ish. Tomorrow’s dinner will be uncomfortable, but not horrible.

Dean:  
mmk. wyd now?

Cas:  
Wyd?

Dean:  
what’re you doing?

Cas:  
Oh, just laying in bed. I’m exhausted.

Dean:  
go 2 sleep. i’ll tlk 2 u 2morro

Cas:  
Good night.

Dean:  
nite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's still with me. I haven't abandoned this fic - I swear, I will finish it! It'll take a while, but the end will come! Your comments and kudos sustain me <3 I love every single one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are what keep me going. If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know! It may help the next chapter to come out sooner. Speaking of which, I have no clue what kind of upload schedule I'll be having. Probably infrequent and irregular, just to warn you. <3


End file.
